Frozen Memories
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if Elsa disappeared and lost her memories? And somehow she ends up in the clutches of...Hans! who's out for revenge against the queen's sister, Anna? This story is about amnesia and sisterly bond, not romance.I do not own Frozen or any of the characters from it.
1. Where's The Queen?

**Hello Readers and people passing by!**

**I only wrote this for two reasons:**

**1. Its been a idea that has been plaguing me for two weeks now.**

**2. I cannot see to find any stories about Esla losing her memories, just Anna.**

**So, with that being said if anyone thinks this is a good idea please leave a review with your thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's been a year since the Great Thaw and the happy kingdom Arendelle has flourished under the rule of their young (But wise), Ice queen. The queen hasn't only brought her kingdom closer But, also grown closer to her sister..._

_Anna's POV_

I slide down the bannister narrowly missing the suits of armor lining the wall. _Im glad Elsa thought to have them moved over slightly..._ I spot Gerda carrying a huge stack of towels for the many guest rooms of the castle. I slide over and grab half the stack off the top.

" Hey Gerda, let me help!"

Gerda smiles and peers from behind the stack.

"Princess there's no need for that, but I appreciate it. You are princess of Arendelle and -"

Anna gives a small laugh. _Too late.._

" Pfff, the only royal thing about me is my dress and my sister! plus, I want to help!"

Gerda shakes her head as they start walking down to the right wing. _Their parents would be so proud..._ After the towels are distributed. Anna turns to Gerda.

" By the way, you haven't seen Elsa have you?"

The woman frowns thinking how strange it is to see the two girls apart for once.

" I have not seen Her Majesty since this morning, Princess. Though now that I think about it, The chef seemed concerned since the queen didn't even have her regular Hot chocolate That she always has an hour after breakfast in her study. Perhaps she's in the library?"

Anna nods thinking.

" Hmm.. Okay thanks, I'll head there now."

As she leaves and makes her way to the royal library on the second floor. She wouldn't be surprised to find her sister there since it was one of her favorite places in the _castle. She would give up the crown if she could stay in a library for ever._ Anna shakes her head not understanding her sister's deep love for books, then she thinks about what Gerda said. _It is strange she missed her Hot Chocolate, I know how much she enjoys it..._

She doesn't ponder this any further as she reaches the library doors. She hears something behind it and smiles proudly as she opens one of the heavy doors.

" Finally! Elsa, when you - oh, hi Kai."

The princess's spirits dampen slightly when she finds instead of her sister but their most trusted Family friend and servant, Kai. He looks up at the princess.

" Anna, please tell me you and your sister are playing a game of hide-and-seek."

Anna's brow furrowed, if Kai was worried then something must be up.

" No.. I was kinda hoping I would find her, you know.. Here."

Kai opens his mouth to respond but Anna's imagination has sprung to life. She starts pacing.

" She's not in her room, she missed her amazing mug of hot chocolate, she's not in the here in the library, no one has seen her. What if she froze herself in the basement again! Oh wait, that was only a dream I had... What if she was kidnapped by pirates or-"

Kai's voice snaps her out of her rambling.

" Princess Anna, perhaps she is already in the banquet hall for lunch?"

She stops and looks excited slamming her fist on her open palm.

" Yeah, your right! She's probably sitting there with a bowl of chocolates rolling her eye just imagining me over reacting. Come on lets go!"

Anna speeds out of the room leaving Kai shaking his head with a small smile as he gently steadies a stack of books the princess almost knocked over in her haste. _She never changes..._

... Hours later...

Anna sighs. Dinner was an hour ago but still no signs of her sister. Anna pushes the half bowl of chocolate away from her just as the banquet doors open to reveal Kristoff.

He walks in looking concerned as he studies the princess sitting alone in the now darkened room. According Kai and Gerda, the queen missed lunch and dinner and Anna has been sitting here in the Banquet hall since with just a small candle lit. Anna had wanted to help with the search of course but, everyone was aginst it.. On the slight chance of losing _two_ royal members. The ice man clears his throat to get Anna's attention. She looks up and falls out of her chair struggling to stand up. Kristoff chuckles and helps her untangle herself. She looks at her boyfriend filled with hope.

" Did they find her? Is she okay?"

He opens his mouth but she doesn't wait for a response and turns to grab the bowl of chocolate.

" I bet she's suffering from chocolate withdraw so I'll just bring this-"

Kristoff gently grabs her arm and takes the bowl of chocolate back to the table. He turns back to the redhead feeling like the worst boyfriend ever.

"Anna.. They haven't found her yet and I just got back from the north mountain, her palace is empty. The guards say she left soon after breakfast but she hasn't return yet."

Anna's eyes grow wide and Kristoff grabs a chair just in time for the girl to sink into it. She looks out the huge glass window at the stars.

" Then Where is she?"

...

Elsa's POV

_I back up into a fountain as the crowd gets closer. I doesn't know why but I'm..Scared, terrified even. I holds a hand out._

_" PLEASE! Just stay way!"_

_The crowd gets closer and gasps.I turns to see the fountain is now ice and a short man points at me accusingly ._

_" Monster!"_

_I stumbles go around the fountain._

_" Please stay back I-"_

_Suddenly Ice comes shooting out of my hand and forms a huge spike of ice that narrowly misses the short man. Everyone gasps and start to shout at me that I am a monster but one voice sounding worried rings louder._

_" ELSA!"_

then everything fades to black and for a moment there's nothing. Then I'm conscious of something soft beneath me. _A bed?_ Slowly I opens my eyes At first I see nothing but light and it hurts. I shut them again and try again, and find myself laying in queen size bed covered in many thick blankets. I start to sit up and feels shooting pain from my back and my left arm.

" Ow! What..."

I looks at my arm to find its bandaged. _What happened?_ I try to remember what happened before waking up here but the only thing that I can remember was someone yelling.. '_Monster_'. A chill goes down my back. _Wait, why can't I remember anything? My age? Gone. My name? Missing_. I start to feel desperate. _Location?_ I look around to find a nicely sized bed room that feels only slightly familiar. I glance outside to see stars out. I swallow, my throat seems dry.

" Where.. Where am I?"

A voice to the left answers.

" You're safe, trust me."

I turn slowly still feeling sluggish, A redheaded man dressed in a formal suit stands leaning against the door frame of the room looking at me concerned and.. _Is that annoyance?_ I struggle to sit up further suddenly feeling nervous.

" Who are you?"

The man pulls himself off the wall and walks over with a small smile, he holds out his gloved hand.

" I'm Hans.. your older Brother."


	2. Truths (Or Lies?)

**Hey, thanks for all the great reviews!**

**I am here to assure you that this is not a romance! ;) I most definitely am going with Elsa and Anna's bond as sisters/best friends as a main part if this story. So, I'm really sorry to any ElsaXHans fans but, it's not happening.**

**Anywho, please enjoy and leave a review about how you think this will play out!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

" What?"

I stare at the man before me and scootch back, I wince in pain. He steps closer looking worried.

" Be careful, your injuries need to heal."

I glance down at my bandaged arm and instantly painfully aware of pain all over. I reach up to rub my throbbing head and I feel its bandaged too. I gingerly touch the thick layers of gauze and tape. I then start to gently lift the bandage up and pain shoots through me so I decide to just leave it. _Is this why I can't remember anything?_ I look at the man.

" What happened? And why-"

Hans sighs and sit on the end of the bed and looks at me sadly.

" You were attacked, and I brought you here."

He then stares at me in the eyes almost like he's searching for something.

" Do you remember anything?"

I furrow my brow thinking but nothing is there. I shake my head. He frowns but his eyes seem to light up. I ignore his eyes to ask my question.

" So tell me again how you are my brother? And who am I?"

Hans stands up shaking his head as he stands.

" No, you need to rest. We can talk about it in the morning."

He starts to head for the door and I panic, for some reason I need to know now. I ignore the pain all over and try to get off the bed.

" Wait, please tell me something!"

He stops and after a moment turns back to me.

"Alright. For starters, Your name is Elsa."

Elsa...A memory of someone shouting it seemed familiar. I sit down nodding as I try out the name.

" Elsa.. Okay it actually sounds right. So now tell me where we are and where are parents are."

Hans turns away and walks over to the fireplace.

" Our parents used this house as a sort of vacation home. Here they are."

He pulls off a black sheet off the picture on the wall to reveal a regal looking couple. Instantly, I felt a pang in my heart. Hans stands next to the man in the picture.

" You took after mom and if you look you can tell I took after father."

I studied the painting of the regal man then I glanced at Hans. At first the only resemblance i can find is that they both have similar colored hair. _That's not enough..._ I look Closer and they do have some similarities. I imagine the mustache of the man in the painting on Hans. I make a face and Hans laughs.

" What?"

I shake the image out of my head.

" Nothing.. Just promise me you won't grow a mustache like Papa, okay?"

Hans chuckles but his eyes bore into mine.

" I promise but, you must be stressed since you called him Papa."

I tilt my head slightly feeling confused.

" What?"

Hans grows serious.

" You call him Father, nothing more and nothing less."

I fidget slightly. _Why?_

But.. It feels so right and -"

Hans steps closer with a frown.

" You haven't called him that since we were kids. So stop."

His words seem cold and I look down and nod . He relaxes.

" Good. Is that all you wanted to know?"

I glance up slightly.

" Where are our parents? Can i talk with them?"

Hans turns away again.

" They're dead. And its all her fault."

_Her?_ I open my mouth to ask but Hans continues and turns back to me looking concerned again.

" Do you remember anything, anything at all? Do you remember..the attack? They called you a-"

Instantly I cut him off instinctively in a quiet voice and finish his statement.

" Monster."

He nods sympathetically.

" They chased you out planning on killing you.. All because of her. I showed up and barely got you out of there alive."

I blurt out my question.

" Who?"

He looks me in the eyes and I see hate.

" Anna."

I freeze at the name and a bigger pang comes from my hearts and my throbbing head. _Why does that name do that?_ He watches me for a moment almost like he's wait for me to react. _Am I supposed to hate her name alone?_ He rubs his head like he has a headache.

" She is the reason our parents are dead and why you were attacked. She wants our birthright."

I feel so confused. _Birthright?_ I wring my hands in thought.

" I don't understand, what birthright?"

Hans seems impatient but he stands up taller as he says this.

" To rule the kingdom of Arendalle."

My mind goes blank. I glance to the painting and notice the crowns on the couple's heads. _How did I miss that?_ I glance at Hans, no wait.. _Prince_ Hans. _So wouldn't that make me..._

He places a hand gently on my shoulder.

" That means, You are Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

_Princess?_ It feels familiar but strange as well. I swallow deciding to ignore it.

" Oh.. So what exactly happened?"

Hans starts pacing the floor clearly upset about all of this.

"She showed up on my coronation day and messed everything up. She even managed to sent me to the southern Isles ! Then she tried to have me killed. When I found out, I came straight back in time to find out she was living in the palace with you."

The southern Isles sounds familiar and I give a small nod.

" Okay, so what happened next?"

He shakes his head.

" She had spread news of me being dead and it was agreed you would take the throne. Then on your coronation day, she got the people to try to kill you as well."

I look at him confused.

" Why? I mean she had to know I would be next in line, so why didn't she just get rid of me sooner? And why would the people attack me?!"

Hans points down at my hands, I look down and I'm surprised to see frost stretching out from my hands it seems. I pull them away.

" What- wait, How?"

He looks at me gently.

" You have always had the unique ability to make ice and snow. You've always have had trouble controlling them though. These will help."

He pulls out something from his pockets and holds out a pair of thick,long, gloves to me. I notice they match his clothes but not his own gloves, that are just plain white. I stare at them as he continues.

" Here. You see Elsa, she wanted to use your powers but I guess she ran out of time with your coronation coming up so she reveled your powers to the people. And as I'm sure you have already guessed.. They didn't take it so well."

I reach out for the gloves but for some reason, I can't bare to actually touch them. I notice more frost spreading out from me and that the temperature has dropped significantly. Hans sighs and quickly grabs my hands and puts on the gloves. As soon as they are both on, I feel sick to my stomach. _Why? They're just gloves..._ I shake the feelings as much as possible and look at the man.

" So what now? Where do we go?"

Hans eyes flare with anger.

" Go? We are not going anywhere except back to Arendelle! Together, we can take down Anna and reclaim what our parents would want us to protect!"

I flinch slightly as his voice rises. I look down at the gloves then to the picture of my parents, finally I look over to Hans.

" I-if that's what pap- I mean ..Father would have wanted then.. Okay."

I look down but for a moment I could swear I saw Hans smile triumphantly.

" Good, now get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

He walks out and closes the door as I crawl painfully back under the covers. I turn onto my right side since it seems to be hurting the least and close my eyes. If Hans is my brother and the kingdom is being deceived by Anna then, I guess we have to stop her. _But.. Then.. why does it feel so wrong?_

_... Back in Arendelle..._

It's about midnight and Kai and Kristoff are concerned about the usually optimistic princess, they had finally convinced her to go to bed about an hour ago. Gerda assures them she would check on the princess. She arrives at and pushes Princess Anna's bedroom door open just enough to peek in. Her bed in empty. She quickly makes her way down the hall to alert Kai of the missing princess when she hears quiet sobbing. She stops and looks around till her eyes land on the queen's door. _Oh, Anna..._

* * *

_Hmm.. Hans has successfully gotten Elsa to wear gloves again claiming she can't control her powers still.I wonder why..._


	3. False masks of feelings

**Hey thanks for the reviews,follows,and favorites so far! I apologize but, the point of view will be a little jumpy today but I hope it still makes sense!**

**So I could not come up with a better name.. Sorry. Be sure to leave a review if you have a better name for this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Anna's POV_**

I put on a smile and push the doors open in my way into the banquet hall to find Kristoff, Gerda, and Kai talking. I give a wave.

" Good Morning Everyone!"

I can feel the three of them staring at me as I devour my breakfast. I pause for a moment to take a sip of hot chocolate. _Normally Elsa wouldnt allow it so early but, I guess the chef felt bad for me..._After a moment, Kristoff takes a step in my direction.

" Err Anna, how are you feeling?"

I give a small laugh.

" Ha , im great! I just know that today Elsa will come through those doors and say-"

The doors burst open and a young guard burst in. He looks new.

" The queen was spotted going into the forest yesterday morning!"

I stand up.

" Aha! See, she's just fine!"

The guard frowns suddenly feeling nervous.

" Actually Princess, we searched but all we found was this..."

He slowly pulls something blue from behind his back. I gasp and rush forward to take it.

" This is Elsa's cape thingy from her ice dress!"

The Guard nods.

" It was caught on bush near the river. And-"

Another guard comes in carrying a small leather bag. He holds it out to me.

" Princess, a young boy dropped this off saying he found it at the entrance to the woods last night... I think it's for you."

Slowly I take the bag and open it to find a beautiful chest the size of my palm made of ice. Inscribed in the ice was the word 'Anna'and a picture of Olaf, Elsa, and myself ice skating together. my eyes water as I open it to find on of my favorite chocolates that I recognize only from Oaken's trading post. _Oh, Elsa..._ I close the box and put it back in the bag I turn to Kai as I sling the bag over my shoulder. I give my best determined 'Do-or-Die' face knowing what I'm gonna do.

" I am going to the North Mountain...again."

...

_**Hans' POV**_

I place the seasoned egg mixture in the heated pan while unable to subdue my grin.

" I've done it."

I have her. The icy queen is eating up everything I've told her so far. Anna had mentioned their oh so special 'Mama and Papa' before, and how connected they felt with them. I figured changing the queen's precious 'Papa' to a formal ' Father' would prove to be the first test of many for control. My parents had thirteen sons that meant I never had that sort of relationship with mine, So why should Elsa?

I grab a bowl and start spooning the hot rice pudding in it, I sprinkle a hint of cinnamon on top. I chuckle at another thought.

_I successfully got her to wear gloves again!_ If I just keep adding fear, she will be wrapped around my pinkie thinking I'm the only one who cares. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be begging to keep the gloves on.

I grab a plate and dump the now cooked eggs on it then, I place the bowl and plate on a tray with a glass of 'healing' water I got from a doctor. I pick up the tray and start walking out of the kitchen to the end of the long hallway. I can't help but think about how that annoying Strawberry blond must taking her sister's disappearance.

I was surprised how much of a wreck she was last time, I bet she has broken down by now or even better.. Off on a suicide mission attempting to find Elsa. Anna surprisingly ruined my plans last time, Who knew how much luck a spare princess could have? This time she will be the first to go. _What better way to take out little sister Anna, than with her big sister?_

I knock on the last door, making sure to diminish the smile off my face and take on a look of 'brotherly concern'. Now I'm ready to control the unbreakable' Ice Queen. _Just you wait, Anna..._

...

_**Elsa's POV**_

_"ELSA!"_

My eyes snap open and my heart is beating like a drum. At first, I look around wildly half expecting someone to be here yelling at me, the room is empty of course. I slowly sit up yawning as I think of the voice again. _It sounded scared..._

_Not angry like the other voices from before..._ I shove it out of my head then I glance down at my bandaged arm thinking about everything Hans has told me so far. _Something just seems off about all this..._

I shake my head in disbelief._ What wrong with me? I have a brother who has risked his life..to protect me._ Something inside me stirs, is it gratitude or worry? I sit up frustrated that my feeling are so jumbled, that's when I notice a dress folded at the end of my bed. I stretch out and pick it up wincing in pain. I unfold it, the top Is a warm cream color with lines of gold on the hems and the waist color has a dark purple that fades to back.. Gold lines the bottom of the hem aswell. A short note is with it:

_Elsa, If you need help just ask. ~ Hans_

I place the card down and that's when I notice my gloves sort of match this dress. _It's the same colors as Hans clothes..._ I decide to get dressed so, I push the sheets away to find I'm wearing a beautiful blue dress. I pull off my gloves to feel the dress and I feel almost instant relief. The dress it self seems to glisten and feels so light and smooth against my skin. The sleeve for my left arm has been completely ripped off and my hands are covered in scratches. I _guess it's from when the angry mob attacked me..._ I study it closely, even with a hole here and a tear there...it's still perfect. I feel a certain coldness coming off the dress, I gasp. _No way.. Is it made of.. Ice?!_

I study my hands. _Did I make this_? I almost absent-mindedly start rubbing the gloves as I think. _Hans said last night i have trouble controlling my powers but, I don't see anything..._ The sounds of people calling me monster enters my head again and I watch as frost starts to cover the blankets. _Stop, stop,stop.._after a moment it stops spreading but it doesn't disappear either. I sigh, Ice powers may take some time getting use to. Despite the pain, I am able to move enough to get out of the dress and I stop. I'm covered with bruises, i snap out of it and grab the new dress. _That explains a lot._ After im dressed, I fold the old dress neatly in hopes that it can be fixed. I may not remember making it but, I really like it. I'll ask Hans when I see him...

Just then I hear knocking right before Hans walks in carrying a tray. He gives a small smile still looking concerned.

" Good morning. I brought you breakfast."

He places the tray in front of me on the bed And i give him smile. I take a spoonful of the rice porridge and stop, my eyes go wide. _This is really good..._ My stomach growls demanding more. I hear Hans chuckle as I spoon more into my mouth._ I didn't realize I was this hungry..._ When I make it half way through the porridge, I slow down my eating and look to Hans. I become conscious of him watching me eat this whole time. I smile sheepishly.

" Umm, it's really good."

Hans nods to it with a grin.

" I may be a prince, but I should still be able to cook."

I study him as I chew the first bite of the eggs. _These are good too..._ I glance at the royal portrait.

" Did.. Mama teach you how to cook?"

Hans frowns shaking his head.

" No Mother did not. She was always too busy for such things."

I swallow and put my fork down. _How does his mood keep changing?_ I notice Hans staring at something intently as I reach to pick up my fork, he stops me.

" Why aren't you wearing them?"

I look at him confused.

" not Wearing what?"

He reaches out and grabs my hands, then he slides the gloves back on them roughly. His eyes bore into mine.

" What did I say about the gloves, Elsa? Do you want to be accused as being a monster again?"

I freeze.

" But I seem fine and-"

Hans points to the bed that is now fully covered in frost. I inwardly gasp not understanding how I didn't notice before. Hans stands up rubbing his temples.

" Elsa, you need to keep the gloves on at all times. Unless I tell you otherwise, you keep them on no matter what. Understood?"

I flinch looking down and nod.

Hans' eyes soften and he sighs

" I'm sorry Elsa, I'm just.. Stressed. I was almost too late to save you during your coronation and your powers.. Well I just want you to be safe. Anna really has it out for you since she thinks I'm probably dead."

I feel guilty. _Hans is just trying to protect me..._ I open my mouth to ask Anna when Hans grabs a glass off the tray and hands it to me.

" Drink this, it's to help with the pain."

I take the glass feeling grateful for something to cool my dry throat.

" thank you."

Hans nods watching me take small sips trying not to chug the cool water. At least.. I think it's water... The water tastes almost stale but reminded me of the scent of wildflowers. Before I know it, I've drained the glass and Hans is waiting to take it. He gives me a small smile.

" Feel better?"

I nod and open my mouth to ask my question but I stop. For some reason I can't remember what I've been waiting to ask Hans. _That's weird..._ Hans checks my bandaged arm.

" your bandages are still good but I don't want you moving around too much okay?"

I nod as Hans helps me get comfortable on the bed. _Something about this is strange..._ My eyelids start to droop feeling like they are made of heavy lead. Hans pulls the blankets back up and for a moment I see a glint in his eyes but, then it's gone. _I..I must have imagined it..._ Hans stands up picking up the tray.

" I'll come check up on you later. Tomorrow, We'll start your control training."

_Control Training?_ The last thing I see is the door close behind my brother with a click. Then the world goes black.

...

_**Anna's POV**_

"Anna, wait up!"

I pull back on the reins of my white and black horse and look back to see Kristoff with Sven pulling the sleigh. I frown and cross my arms.

" I'm going Kristoff, and you can't stop me."

My boyfriend sighs as he aproaches.

" Calm down, Fiesty pants. I already got that from your cute I'm-not gonna-listen face you made at breakfast. And knowing you.. You'll most likely get lost."

I glare at him.

" Cute?! What are you talking about? That was my do-or-die face! I mean that's how I've always seen it at least and I'll have you know gotten better at navigating North Mountain. Of couse there was that time I-"

Kristoff chuckles at his girlfriend who has started rambling again. He reaches over and drops a piece of chocolate into the princess' mittened hands.

" I came to help."

He straightens up and Anna stops mid sentence with her mouth in a 'O' shape. Her eyes show deep gratitude towards the ice man.

" Oh!"

She pops the piece of chocolate in her mouth happily and points forward like she's leading an army.

" Forward!"

She takes off on her horse into the forest leaving Kristoff to shake his head in disbelief at his girlfriend's quick forgiving nature. He then reminds himself to thank Elsa for the trick for the strawberry blonde. He and Sven then follow the queen's sister.

* * *

**_I put a Hans POV in for you Hans fans out there, but im not sure if he will be getting another one or not. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. A Surprise Worth Melting For

**Hi everyone!**

**I am loving all the reviews im getting for this story, I've even noticed most of them are hating on Hans! ;P**

**By the way updates for this might slow down by next week unfortunately. It's mostly due to the fact that ive been kinda blowing off my lion king stories to do this one. Trust me though, I really want to write this one so don't give up on me! **

**( of course, reviews always help speed up the progress..Hint,hint) XD**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

I'm breathing heavy with my arms outstretched and open palms. I scan the area of trees in front of me for my targets, yes my _targets_. I hear a click on my right and turn to see a ball off fire sailing through the air towards me. I aim my right hand at it, keeping in mind my real goal is to only stop the fire, not destroy it. I focus and ice comes shooting from my hand hitting the ball, it lands with a thud in front of me. With the fire gone it's revealed to only be a small burlap pouch filled with hay and leaves, it's very charred. A click on my left and followed by a whooshing sound is enough to pull my attention from my small success to it.

I turn to see four balls of fire sailing towards me, I lift both hands just to jerk slightly from the pain in my left arm, I had forgotten. I recover and scramble to shoot them and I hit two successfully. Then I hit the third one but as it puts out the fire, my ice won't stop. _Stop already..._ I try to pull back the ice somehow but to no anvil, the ball continues to freeze till it explodes from the cold. The very last one I miss completely, Hans comes out of the forest with a bucket of water to put it out once it lands. I watch Hans nervously as ice spreads from me and freezing the green grass. Hans turns to me with a sigh.

" I told you to control it, not destroy it."

He sounds only disappointed but his eyes look angry. I take a step back willing the Ice to disappear, to my dismay I look down to see the ice only thickening instead.

" I tried, it just... Wouldn't stop. Maybe if-"

Hans cuts me off gently, as he pulls out my gloves out of his pocket as he walks over to me. A feeling of dread hits me as I stare at the gloves just wishing I hadn't messed up. The icy grass crunches under his boots as he approaches.

" No, we're done for the day. Let's go back in for lunch."

I nod following him from the edge of the woods back to the vacation house here in the seemed adamant that I stay close to the house even though he told me there is nothing but the forest for miles. The trees and grass is lush green As we walk , I kick one of the charred sacks. When I woke up this morning Hans explained we need to try to get my powers under control before anything else. Plus that water he gave me yesterday seems to have worked because the soreness in my back and the throbbing of my brain went down significantly so right after breakfast, he brought me out here and we've been doing it nonstop till now. I only missed six but I blew up around ten, I still thought I did a good job but.. Hans isn't pleased. I shake my head in disbelief. _Wait why should I care?_ I feel a pang in my head as the answer comes to me immedetly. _Because he's my brother..._

_**Anna's POV**_

We trudge through the thick snow till we reach the stairs made of ice leading to my sister's ice castle. After we spoke with Oaken, we stayed in the stables over night since I might have had a sugar crash, _maybe_. (I blame stress.) Plus, we didn't want a repeat of our last night ride up North mountain, then this morning we left my horse and the sled there deciding to carry on foot. Kristoff sighs as he helps Sven who is trying to climb the stairs again, get off.

" Again Anna, I told you I already checked this place. She's not here."

I turn to him annoyed.

" Oaken said that Elsa mentioned something about a castle and since she clearly isn't in Arendelle she must be here."

Kristoff steps closer to the girl.

" Yes he said that but don't forget he also said she seemed to be bothered by something she didn't understand. So I think she went to see-"

I wave my hands up in the air exasperated.

" The trolls! I know, but I want to check this place personally first! I mean shes been gone for a little more than a day, do you really think she's spending all that time there?"

I sigh and start making my way up the stairs thinking. When we got to the trading post, Oaken said Elsa had come by late afternoon to pick-up the chocolate. He said she sounded troubled but she seemed excited about the chocolate as well, and she seemed eager to go once she had it saying she was going to be late for dinner. _So where had she been before getting the chocolate and where was she now?_

I reach the top and stop for a moment hesitating before knocking. After a moment it opens and I see a shadow stretching across the ice. Happiness fills me.

"Elsa?"

The tall shadow gets smaller till a small grinning snowman peeks out of the castle doors.

" Hi Anna!"

My heart drops at the sight of the happy snowman. I swallow trying to keep my voice even.

" Olaf? W-what are you doing here? Is..Elsa here?"

Olaf opens the door more and waddles out and takes my hand still grinning.

" Nope! I came up here to work on the surprise."

Kristoff follows as Olaf drags me inside talking about how excited he is.I stop the snowman once we're inside feeling lost.

" Hold on, what surprise?"

Olaf turns to me chuckling.

" Oh you know for the party! It's been one year since..well everything!"

Olaf looks at me concerned, his voice grows quiet.

" When you and Elsa got to be to be together again and we became friends, Remember?"

I muster a smile for snowman and crouch down. I feel kinda bad since, I completely forgot about the whole party thing since Elsa disappeared.

" oh of course I do, Olaf! I just haven't been thinking about it today."

Olaf pats my knee as a smile returns to his face as he nods.

" Oh good! That might be best if you don't think about it because, Elsa is pretty good at knowing when your hiding something. Shes just going to love the party! Now tell me do you like the color pink or green better? Because yesterday Elsa and I couldn't agree which one-"

I stop the snowman and my hands shoot out to grasp him.

" Wait, What? You saw Elsa yesterday?! Where?was she alright?! Did she-"

I feel conscious of a hand on my shoulder and I glance to see it's connected to Kristoff, he stares as me urging me to calm down. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning back to the snowman who is scratching his name into the ice floor just to watch in fascination as the ice makes the spot smooth again. I get his attention.

" Okay.. Olaf.. When did you see Elsa?"

He gives a little jump of excitement if I had to guess.

" Yesterday morning when we were working. Then she left about a hour later saying she needed something from Kristoff's family and she left."

I straighten up Processing this._ So she did come here but not for very long... Wait..._ Something the snowman said still didn't make sense. Kristoff steps forward and look down at the snowman.

" Olaf, can you tell us what you two were working on?"

Olaf laughs and starts to lead the way to a wall of ice.

" Even better, I can show you.. Ta Da!"

He grabs my hand and pushes it against the Ice. I stumble slightly just as a door reveals itself. Kristoff and I just stare as Olaf pushes it open and walks in. After a moment he comes back and drags me in by the hand.

" come on!"

My jaw drops to reveal a room filled with furniture made of ice. It looked almost familiar. Kristoff is the first to speak after a minute or two of shocked silence.

" It's.. A bedroom... Made out of ice..."

I nod as my mouth opens then closes like a fish for a moment then I turn to the snowman.

" What is this?"

Olaf pulls me over to the bed then raises his arms above his head in happiness.

" Your surprise! Elsa and I have been thinking you need your own room here too! Elsa says she doesn't want you to feel like you have to knock to be with her. She said its a reminder that she's done shutting you out. Because, you're sisters! Hey Anna.. Why are you crying?"

I wipe my eyes as it dawns on me why it looks familar, it's a replica of my room in Arendelle.I sink onto the bed to find its just the bed frame that's made of ice so it's really cushioned. I feel the comforter that feels silky smooth but with a familiar chill to it that reminds me of my sister's ice dress. _Elsa's ice..._ I look around with my heart aching. _She made all of this.. For me?_ A stick hand taps my knees gently.

" Anna?"

I look at the snowman and give him small smile.

" I'm happy Olaf, this room is amazing..."

Olaf climbs up onto the bed and sits next to me grabbing his feet.

" You'll find Elsa, don't worry."

My head snaps up as I turn to the snowman.

" How did you know she's.."

Olaf giggles.

" You guys are playing hide-n-seek right? And you know Elsa will come back, do you know why?"

I can't bear to pop the innocent snowman's bubble so I shake my head.

Olaf points to me.

" Because she'll miss you too much to stay away!"

I laugh feeling my spirits lift slightly. He's right, Elsa wouldn't disappear for good. She will be working to come back, and nothing can stop Elsa. _I guess I'll meet her half way..._ I hug the snowman.

" You're right, Olaf. Thanks."

Olaf looks so proud of himself as he hops off and starts pushing Kristoff who had been studing the small desk made of ice, out the door saying something about getting a carrot to Sven. I stand up and peek out the door to see Olaf talking to the ice man.

" Of course I Know she's missing, But Don't let Anna know."

He leans in closer but still talking just as loud as before.

" I don't want to burst her bubble, you know. So don't you dare either!"

I giggle quietly as my heart melts at the snowman's words.

* * *

_So Elsa is already starting to think of Hans as her brother.. Do you suppose her loyalty to her sister could really change to loyalty to her new 'brother'?_


	5. Icy Concerns

**Thanks for the reviews as always and I apologize that this has taken so long to post. I ended up in the forest for the week sort of unexpectedly ( AKA no internet.)**

**Next chapt. after this will probably be short BUT, that is because after I will be getting to the part everyone is waiting for.. Elsa and Anna meeting again! **

enjoy!

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

With a whoosh of my hand, more snow covers the corner of my bedroom. I bend down to scoop some up feeling proud. _See Hans, I don't need the gloves..._ I hear a knock and I turn to see Hans walk in then he stops once he see me. His eyes scan the room before focusing and I can tell he is staring at my bare hands but, I ignore it.

I pat the last bit of snow in place, then I give Hans a smile and motion to my creation.

" What do you think?"

Hans gives it a troubled look.

" Whats all this?"

I pick up a small rock and start arranging i in the snow

" obviously it's a snowman, I made him with my powers! Isnt that great?"

I stop for a moment feeling dej vu before I start looking for the carrot ive been saving.

" I don't really know why but, I think i'll call him Olaf. Something about it just seems-"

Hans gently takes the carrot out of my hands and start to eat it as he leads me away from the almost finished snowman. I frown at him as a playful smile emerges as he chews.

" Hey! That's for Olaf!"

Hans swallows.

" You don't have time to be playing in the snow. You need to be training."

I glance back at the snowman as Hans leads me over to the writing desk. He holds out my gloves and waits till I put them on before He picks up a sword.

" I want you to craft a sword of ice that looks like this. It will be useful for the fight."

My eyes shoot up from the sword in his hands to his serious face.

" Fight?"

He nods slowly spinning the sword around.

" Yes, You also should make it lightweight but strong. The strong part should be easy seeing your ice has magical properties and-"

I hold up a gloved hand feeling confused.

" Hold it, you never said anything about using my powers for hurting people. How would that show I'm not a monster?!"

Hans stops and slowly turns back to me.

" What? Of course we'll use your powers to fight. Everyone thinks I'm either in the southern isles or dead and you were chased off thought to be a monster, We don't have a army. It's just you and myself, What else can we use?"

I catch how he says _we'll_ use my powers, wouldn't it be just me?

In my mind I can see the frozen fountain and the crowd of people. _Why is that all I can remember..._ I shake my head to rid myself of the last remnants of my dream last night and turn back to my older brother.

" Hans, it just doesn't feel right. I don't think -"

Hans groans as he storms closer.

" Look, Father trained you since we were kids to fight for Arendelle. He believed your powers could be used to protect the citizens of Arendelle."

I swallow nervously.

" But-"

Hans cuts with his voice rising.

" Don't you get it, your powers have always been intended as a weapon!"

I stop.

" What?"

Hans looks down with the anger from moments ago draining away.

" Father always said your powers will grow out of control if you don't use them. You have only ever used your powers to fight, nothing more."

Hans places a firm hand on my shoulder. At his touch I flinch. Why

" This is what father trained you for. I know he wasn't always the best father, but he was a great king. You have a power know one else has and I think it's time to start using them for the people of Arendelle."

Something tells me it's wrong to use my powers as a weapon and that there has to be another way to control them.

" No. I can learn to to use them a different way. Like.."

My eyes slide over to the snowman again. Hans seems confused for a moments before following my eyes to the snowman, his demeanor changes drastically. He storms over to the snowman and kicks it. I feel a mixture of confusion and anger as I watch it crumble, then Hans turns back to me with fire in his eyes. He gestures angrily to the pile of melting snow.

" What are snowmen going to do to save Arendelle?!

I throw the gloves to the ground.

" Maybe We can show them that my powers are good! Maybe then they won't-"

Hans bends down and snatches the gloves off the ground, he tries to shove them at me.

" So they won't call you a monster?"

I refuse the gloves and He scoffs.

" Do you really think that's all it will take? You just waltz in there, build a couple hundred snowman, then they will welcome you back?! Come on Elsa, I know you're smarter than that!"

I cross my arms.

" I'm just saying, there could be beauty in this ice and snow if they would just give it a chance. And I-"

My words falter as I feel a new kind of cold spreads through my body. I look down with dismay at my hands to see small blue tendrils stretching out and wrapping around my hands and arms. I feel like my powers are about to burst out. I turn to Hans as the temperature starts to drop. I feel panic as I back away towards the door.

" I-I have to go."

Before Hans can respond, I run until I'm outside.

...

I'm shaking uncontrollably as the ice stretching from me stops at the end of the clearing. The house,grass,and trees are covered in ice and snow. No matter what I did it wouldn't stop, it just burst out in all directions leaving me feeling drained. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, the hand gently pulls me up to my feet. Hans is silent as I look around, I froze the whole clearing and it all clearly leads to me in the middle of it. Hans looks around wide eyed and For a moment I imagine he gives a mischievous smile but then my eyes water too much to be sure. Hans slowly steps around a ice spike and putting the gloves back in his pocket as he speaks in a soothing voice.

" Elsa, Why don't we take a break from these and-"

Staring at the gloves I feel panicked and lunge forward and snatch them from Hans.

" No!"

The ice beneath me thickens and I look up at Hans feeling defeated. Do I really want to do this? More spikes of ice grow and I swallow feeling weak.

" I think I should wear these..."

Hans stares at me surprised for a moment before nodding sadly.

" If that's what you want."

I nod staring at my gloves as I slide them on hands. _Hans was right, my powers are dangerous..too dangerous..._

" Yes it is."

**Hans' POV**

The light snow falling starts to slow as I lead Elsa back inside feeling a sense of pleasure. _That surprisingly went better than I could have ever imagined.._ The 'healing water' works better than I thought judging by the sheets of ice and snow. It was just suppose to make her powers more..pliable. I figured it would take longer to scare her enough to willing put the gloves on. I was a little worried when she wouldn't make me a ice sword which is key. I after all remember how my beautifully crafted sword shattered on the ice queen's ice last time. I will admit that I am only guessing the strength of her ice but, I can't help but think of the possibility of being useful against palace guards. I'll get my ice sword soon now that she will listen to me.

**Anna's POV**

I yawn then i open my eyes with a full body stretch. I look around my room calmly puzzled. _Something seems off about my room today..._ I inwardly slap myself as It dawns on me that its my ice room Elsa made for me, not my regular room made of wood and other normal castle building materials. Worry for my sister hits me again as the events of the past few days go through my head. I drag myself to a better sitting position hating the feeling of refresh-fulness, when I don't even know how Elsa is doing. I look down at the blue ice comforter, sliding my hand across it absent mindedly. It seems like forever since I've slept this well.. The cool familiarity of the fabric reminds me of Elsa more than ever, I smile. _She really Did amazing with all this..._

I hear a knock at my door and My eyes snap open quickly.

" Come in!"

The door opens to reveal my boyfriend holding a sac, he eyes my wild hair with a shake of his head but knows not to say anything.

" Morning sleepyhead. We need to hurry if we want to see Grand Pabbie before heading back to Arendelle, catch."

Kristoff reaches into the sack as he talks and tosses something to me. By luck or miracle It lands directly into my hands and I look down at it puzzled, its a small fruit cake. I look up to the ice man heading back to the door.

" What's this?"

He pauses at the open door.

" Its breakfast. You know..its almost as if a princess just tossed random things into a sack and called them provisions."

I cross my arms with a slight embarrassed face.

" Hey, be thankful I packed anything at all! All you ever carry is carrots!"

His eyes flicker to the fruit cake then to me.

" Right, and I think ill stick with them. We leave in ten."

With that he steps out and shuts the door leaving me staring at the brick in my hands.

" In my defense, I was in a rush..."

I mutter to myself as I climb out of bed and remake it.

...

" ... So after staying overnight in the ice palace, we came here to see what she came here for."

the troll King nods looking troubles.

" I see. Well she was indeed here, for two reasons."

Pabbie holds up a Crystal that a slight olive green glow.

" She came for a way to change the color of her ice, this crystal would do just that. we agreed she would come back today to pick this up."

I reach down as he hands it up to me. I study it for a moment as Kristoff steps over one of the smaller trolls rolling around. He looks to elder troll with respect.

" And her other reason?"

Grand Pabbie glances at me before answering.

" Tell me, has your sister mentioned problems with her powers recently?"

I shake my head then a thought occurs to me. Worry seeps through me.

" Well.. She hasn't mentioned anything..but, her ice has been coming out at some weird times recently. Like when she was signing some documents last week and froze the ink. Oh, and once she froze a bowl of soup at dinner. She tried to play it off as nothing but, she left right after saying she was tired. Why is something wrong?"

the troll nods again.

" The queen was concerned about Her powers saying the spurts of ice that..they were becoming more frequent."

A flash of anger mixed with hurt hits me. It dawns on me how distant Elsa has been this week, claiming to have lots of boring meetings. _Its gotten worse and she never told me..._

" So what does it mean? That she needs lots more hugs or..."

Grand Pabbie sighs shaking his head gravely.

" I'm afraid Queen Elsa will experience a massive surge of her powers that even love alone can't handle."

I process this starting feeling uneasy.

" So should we be expecting another snow storm soon or..."

Pabbie reaches up and takes my hand.

" No my dear, her powers will grow much more dangerous than any storm. Shards of ice will fall from the sky and one touch can freeze your soul. No one would survive the full effects of her power."

My heart plummets.

" D-Did you tell Elsa that?"

He shakes his head.

" No, I have been looking into it because I wanted to be sure before I told her such things. It pains me dearly to say it because I know how much fear she already has of hurting others."

My throat tightens at his words and I know he's right. _She would run off for good this time thinking shes a monster..._ In my silence, Kristoff straightens up and his eyes slide over to me briefly looking concerned before asking his question.

" So are you saying.. If Queen Elsa can't de-stress soon, her powers will go haywire?"

Pabbie nods and I swallow working to keep my voice light.

" Well, i hope she is somewhere stress-free."

* * *

_So how do you think Elsa's powers are being effected? Is it Hans' "Healing Water", or is it stress?_


	6. I Just Wanted to Build a Snowman

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Time passes slowly for the two sisters, one in fear and one in hope..._

**_Anna's POV_**

_Building a snowman seems way more important that this..._

I sigh As I ball up another piece of parchment and toss it into the rest of discarded pile.

" If I may be so bold and ask you something, your Highness?"

I lean back in the chair dragging my tired hands down my face. Since I'm not queen, it was thought best if a council member help me with the paperwork.

" Fire away, Alvis."

Alvis is a prime member of Elsa's council and has been since Papa reign. With Elsa being gone the paperwork has grown quite large, trade and peace treaties seem to be only a small part of what I previously thought consisted of what my sister does. I dip the quill back in the ink before beginning my next attempt. Alvis nods to the stack of parchment.

" Perhaps I should write the correspondence to weasleton regarding the refusal for trade, and you can approve or disapprove it?"

I frown at him.

" What you don't think I can write it?"

He gets up and picks up some of my discarded attempts.

" Dear Weastleton, You guys should really find a new name and new dignitaries because both stink. So I'm sorry to inform you but, no..a treaty is not possible."

He pause and glances up at me before flipping to the next one.

" Dear Weasel-A-Ton, We don't like you so...nope."

he flips to the next one.

" Dear Weaselton, I regret to inform you that The Duke you sent last year was a stinker and was one bad dancer. I-"

I cut him off frustrated waving my hands in the air in defeat.

" Alright, Alright I get it!"

I hand him a parchment and a extra quill. He nods and starts working on it as I start reading though the stack of documents I'm allowed to sign. I want to just sign them and get it over with but, I can imagine Elsa scolding me for being careless. So with a huff I read the next document carefully to find its different from the usual.

" What is this?"

He leans over to take a glance at it looking nervous before turning his attention back to a trade disagreement.

" Oh, it's really not to important it just needs your signature. And lets just say our work load will become much easier."

I perk up at this and start eagerly reading it.

" Really?! That's great, I really don't know how Elsa always does this-"

My voice catches when My eyes stop on a sentence near the bottom. I voice my question without looking up from the paper.

" What exactly does ' I will acceed the throne In acknowledgment of The current monarch's absence and being considered Subvert immediately.' mean?"

Alvis swallows nervously.

" It simply states that you will assume the throne and strip her Majesty of her power."

He states this so calmly that I don't catch the meeting of his words at first. I place it down and grab the quill eager to be done.

" Oh okay, I'll just- HOLD UP!

I throw the quill to the floor and turn to the council member who sits calmly despite the worry in his eyes. I hold the document up to him.

" Assume the throne?! What do you mean ' Strip her Majesty of her power'?!"

He shrugs.

" Just what it says. You are the next in line for the throne, Next year you will also become of age to rule. We the council will handle most of the burden till that time but, you will be able to sign the documents only the queen can. Also, the queen has been gone for almost two months now and we need a ruler."

He snorts and My jaw drops at his next words.

" One that doesn't run off on every whim..."

I feel anger boiling inside.

" You have a ruler, and she is way better at it than I could ever be!"

I rip the document in half as panic jumps up from his chair to try to stop me.

" Did you really think you could just slip this in thinking I would just sign it? I'm not just going to steal from my sister just to sign some papers for you! Elsa will be back!"

I shove the shocked council man out the door.

" Now if the council doesn't have any more ' Unimportant Documents that just need my signature' its time for you to go. Good Night!"

With that I slam the doors shut in his face before he can argue. My back hits the doors and I slide down with a sigh. The last of my anger drains away as I stare at the destroyed document.

" Oh Elsa, where are you?"

...

_**Elsa's POV**_

I roll over for the third time tonight to my other side just begging for sleep to take me but evades me. It's been almost two months since I was chased out of Arendelle, Hans has been helping me train to use my powers. Despite my early protests, I gave in to the logic Hans presented me with knowing he was right. There isn't another way to reach our goal. I sit up. _What is our goal?_ Surely stopping greedy Anna and putting my brother on the throne can't possibly be all. _No one will see you as a monster anymore..._ The thought is almost immediately in response. I sigh knowing this isn't the true cause of my restlessness, it's fear. In hopes to calm myself down, I slowly slip off my left glove and carefully aim it at the corner of the room. Blue light fills my room as I make snow and form them together for a snowman. Once I form the head, I try to stop but it doesn't, Instead Ice starts shooting out. _Stop, stop..._

Hans has been more angry recently due to my powers spurting out on it's own and I still don't know why. I sigh studying the impaled snowman that is already melting. Sadly this is the best attempt to far, I wince as I notice the biggest spike is embedded right where the heart would be if he was real. I speak as loudly as I dare knowing how angry Hans would be if he say this.

" I just wanted to build snowman..."

I slide the glove back on thinking about how father was right, my powers are only a weapon and nothing more. At least, that's what Hans says he would say. It kinda bothers me that I have no way of validating my brother's story. The one memory I have seems to fit with what he says but, something still seems off. My memories haven't returned despite how hard I try to remember. Hans says its nothing to worry about but it bothers me that I only remember being chased.

The people of Arendelle hate me and even though the castle belongs to Hans and myself, I'm worried. What if when the time comes I'm not ready? What happens if I fail? I suppress a chill when a new thought comes to me. _Hans will kill you..._ I swallow hard as I lay back down in desperate hopes to sleep, I need the rest. Because Tomorrow.. I go back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Be sure to review, the more i get the faster I write! ;)**


	7. I Hate Chocolate!

**Hey so this is it, Anna and Elsa will meet again! Kinda... ( evil face) this chapt was too long so I'm splitting it in half to make two chapters. Sorry for any Anna fans, this one will be Elsa heavy. ;P **

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

I lock the clasp of the cloak around my shoulders as Hans makes the finally adjustments to the saddle of the black horse I'll be riding.

" Now remember, Anna is the main target. We get rid of her and throne will be secure, thus saving all of Arendelle. Do you still have the map I gave you?"

I nod and pull out the thick parchment out of the saddle bag as proof, My brother nods satisfied. He places a smaller sack inside the saddle bag before securing it shut.

He helps me up into the saddle and gives me a serious look.

" Keep in mind that the people won't be too accepting of you till I explain everything, so be sure to keep that hood up."

I nod and slip the hood of my cloak to hide my face as Hans grabs the lit torch from the wall. He grabs the reigns of the horse and leads the way out of the stables, I stare at the Black Forest before us slightly dreading the trip. Hans stops at the stable doors and looks at me concerned.

" Please be safe little sister. Don't be swayed and don't falter, promise me."

I start to feel adrenaline trickling into me and I give my brother a confident smirk I picked up from him.

" I promise, brother. See you in three days."

With that I snap the reins and leave the prince standing alone under his limited torchlight. I enter the forest trusting my horse to know the way home even in the dark.

...

_**Anna's POV**_

I slam the door of the meeting room with my blood boiling. The council just wasted two hours of my life trying to convince me to declare myself as queen and give up on Elsa. _When Elsa gets back maybe it will be time for a new council..._ The thought puts a slightly bitter smile on my face as I pause in the hall to look out at the world. I wish I could vent my frustrations to Kristoff but he and Olaf went to the north mountain for ice and of course to see if my sister has shown up there yet, so I'm alone. I look down at all the happy people going on about their days. _I remember being able to do that, when Elsa was here..._

...

**Elsa's POV**

_Arendelle.. It looks..normal enough..._ I tie my horse to a tree near the river staring at the kingdom in font of me. I'm not quite sure exactly what I was expecting but, I just felt it would have seemed more.. Depressing or something. _Maybe this Anna isn't such a tyrant like we thought?_ I instantly push the thought away almost ashamed to even think that. _No, our parents are dead because of her and she tried to kill Hans.. I won't accept her trying to hurt my brother._ I turn back to the saddle bag and grab the smaller bag and the map, I pull out my last apple and give it to my horse who eats it happily._ Hans wouldn't approve, my provisions are limited if something goes wrong..._ I shake my head defiantly. _Nothing will go wrong, It can't._.. I stick the map inside my bag and sling it over my shoulders preparing to enter the town.

...

I nervously pull the hood up to keep my face in shadows as I walk. Something about being around all these people makes me restless and even though they are happily chatting and laughing, I remind myself that these are the same people who want me dead. When I approach the palace gates, I stop confused. _The gates are wide open.. Is that really a safe choice_? I shake my head thinking it must be a trap. I turn away from the gate determined to find another way in when somethings runs into me from behind. Stumble forward feeling weight land on top of me.

" Ooof!"

Before I can even process what just happened, I feel the weight disappears and feel someone grabbing my arm.

" Oh geeze, I'm really sorry about that! I was chasing this pig and sort of just- Hey, are you alright?"

The owner of the voice pulls me up sounding concerned, I realize I must have tensed up on contact. I turn to face the voice to find a girl who look only slightly younger than me with strawberry blond hair in two pigtail braids. My heart stops and for a moment I can't help but stare. My heart starts to ach and a throbbing in my head grows. The girl lets go of my arm and the pain fades away. _What was that about?_ I push the thoughts away focusing on the girl.

" Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

I must have not been convincing enough because her brow furrows. She starts pulling me towards a wooden bench nearby.

" Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down..."

She turns me around and pushes me down into the bench with perhaps a bit more excitement than needed. She holds up her right pointer finger almost like she's trying to look stern.

" I'll be right back, stay right here. Don't move."

With that she runs off around the corner leaving me confused. What just happened? I shake my head thinking hard about my reaction to the strawberry blonde. _I'm probably just not use to people besides Hans..._ I shift in my seat nervously remembering Hans. I shouldn't be lollygagging, Hans said to go straight to the castle... I stiffen as another thought occurs to me about the girl. Is she going to get guards? Feeling anxious, I start to rise from the bench just as the girl rounds the corner clutching a small paper bag. She quickens her pace when she sees me starting to stand.

" Oh no you don't! Here!"

I sit down and stare at the bag shes holding out to me in confusion.

" What is it?"

The girls plops down next to me and opens the bag happily.

" it's a apology for running you over!"

She holds the open bag out to me and I peek in to see brown snowflakes, each of then are different in their own ways. Oh and the smell! My mouth starts to water for some reason, I look to the girl in awe.

" They're beautiful... Thank you for showing them to me."

The smiling girl shakes her head and reaches in.

" Showing? No, no I'm giving them to you."

She pulls out two of them and holds one out to me, I stare.

" Umm, I don't understand..."

The girl frowns and glances at the strange snowflake shes holding out before turning back to me.

" It's chocolate... You eat it? The snowflake design was my sister's idea."

I resist the urge to grimace. I tried the stuff before and hated it. Hans being an excellent cook enjoys it but he did warn me before how ive always hated the candy, he was right.

" Chocolate?"

She nods popping the other one in her mouth nodding. I shake my head politely and feeling glad she can't see my face.

" I'm not really a fan of chocolate, but thank you."

The girl swallows and turns to me wide eyed.

" You.. DONT LIKE CHOCOLATE?!"

I flinch back slightly feeling nervous.

" Well its just that the chocolate I tried

The girl holds up the chocolate again.

" Have you tried this chocolate?"

I pause before shaking my head. She holds out the piece to me.

" Try it."

I start to notice people walking by glancing over at the girl's loud outbursts, it's causing a scene. I sigh before taking the piece with my left hand hesitantly. _If this will calm her down..._

I take a small experimental nibble of the snowflake. Instantly my eyes go wide and I barely feel the rest of the piece drops from my hand. The strawberry blond looks at me concerned.

" Oh no.. You hate it. Or worse you are allergic! I'm so sorry, I-"

The girl freezes as she watches me scramble for the rest of the snowflake under the bench. She stops me and has me sit down again hold out the bag.

" Whoa, whoa here just get a new one!"

Without hesitation I stick my hand in and grab one holding it just long enough to pop it in my mouth. Its sweet and creamy as it just melts in my mouth, nothing like the awful gritty dirt taste of the stuff Hans likes. I swallow as I reach my hand towards the bag again when, The sound of laughter breaks me from this revelation, I turn to see the girl looking pleased. She stares at me looking amused with a eyebrow raised.

" So I take it you like it, right?"

I lower my hand slightly embarrassed at my frenzy and shyly nod.

Relief floods the girl's face, she reaches back in the bag and grabs two more for us.

" Good! Because I was a little worried for a sec."

She tilts her head at me curiously.

" So have you actually tried chocolate before this or were you just afraid?"

I nervously ring my gloved hands.

" Yes..Once."

The girl nods chewing staring at my hands. After she swallows she mutters something I almost don't catch.

" Gloves..."

* * *

**Next chap will most definitely have some action!**


	8. Lost

**This is it, the moment we've all been waiting for, ( yes, including me) okay maybe not but its close XD ( Don't hurt me) Also there will be alot of POV jumping in this one so pay attention! ;p**

**Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Elsa's POV_**

I glance down at my gloves nervously and feeling slightly defensive.

" What's wrong with my gloves?"

The strawberry blond jumps slightly and smiles apologetically. She answers fast like she's trying to reassure me.

" Oh! Nothing, it just reminds me of my sister. You see for the longest time I thought she wore gloves because she had a thing about dirt but it turned out I was way wrong. You know how it goes."

I give a nod even though I don't have a clue what this strange girl is talking about.

" Right..."

The girl starts chatting about random things which for some reason puts a smile on my face. I feel almost relaxed, Hans always tends to be serious and angry but this girls seems almost carefree and happy. She stuffs another piece of chocolate in her mouth and starts to choke slightly for a moment claiming its a regular occurrence.

I look down at my gloved hands again and the good feeling fades in a instant. _She's only being nice because she doesn't know who I am..._ Hans comes to mind and I feel a sense of guilt fill me. I don't deserve to be enjoying myself while my brother is in hiding... I glance at the happy girl chatting away next to me and I frown._ I shouldn't be sitting this close to her.. She could get hurt.._. Knowing this fact I sigh as I come to this decision.

I stand up.

" I need to go."

I start to walk away refusing to look back as the girl stands up.

" What? But...o-okay.. Bye..."

Her voice sounds confused and hurt and I'm tempted to turn around and apologize but I only urge myself to walk faster ignoring the pain that is growing in my chest the further I get from the strange girl. _What's wrong with me?_ I find a door the palace must use for deliveries, feeling thankful its unlocked and slip in. I walk down the hallway till I reach the empty kitchen, I place my bag on the table and dig inside till I find the map. _If I was a power hungry tyrant, where would I spend my time..._ After studying it for a moment, I determine I should head for the Throne room. After securing my bag back on my shoulder I head out into a massive dinning room and through a set of doors into the foyer. As I walk past a massive spiral staircase and into an equally massive hall, I think again about the girl. She seemed happy even through she's being ruled by a tyrant. Maybe this Anna has kept up the lies or maybe that girl is just really optimistic. _Or perhaps both..._ I can't help but smile. _Maybe after all this, we could talk again.. Possibly face to face..._ I frown. _Hans might not like me hanging out with a peasant.._ And why would she want to talk to a freak like me?

" Halt!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn to see two guards running towards me. Panic flutters through me, I should have been paying attention. _No please stay back..._ I turn to the door way in front of me to see another one coming my way, I stop with my heart dropping. _Don't come any closer..._ I quicken my pace and open the closest door in hopes of finding a way around the guards. Once inside, I stop in disbelief. No, It's a ballroom! As I decide to jump out one of the many windows in hopes of trying again tonight, the three guard burst in with crossbows, swords, and spears. Hans told me it would come to this but I'm still not sure I'm ready as I slip off my left glove. _I'm sorry..._ Before I can even fully get the glove off, Ice is already shooting out.

I take aim and freeze the man with the sword to the wall. Then I turn to face the other two, I blast snow at the second one with the spear knocking it out of his hands and causing him to fall into the crossbow guard. They fall back and the guard aims his crossbow at me. I lift my hand quickly. I faintly feel my hood slip back as I shoot ice at the guards, freezing them to the ground.

" Elsa?!"

_That voice..the worried tone.. It's from my dream..._ I whip around to see the strawberry blond staring at me wide eyed. _What?_

_**Anna's POV**_

I watch the stranger leave in a hurry and I'm confused. Was I talking to much? I don't know why but I really felt comfortable talking and the stranger seemed to relax me. I haven't been that relaxed since before Elsa disappeared... I sigh standing up thinking I still have papers to sign to keep things neutral in Arendelle. I walk through the open gates and into the foyer, I place a foot on the first step of the spiral staircase when I hear guards shouting down the hall. What's going on? Instantly the task of whatever I'm supposed to be doing right now disappears and becomes finding out whats going on down that hall. Elsa better come back soon, or else the kingdom is in trouble...

I run down the hall till I reach the ballroom where I hear yelling and weapons dropping. I stop before opening the doors. _Is it just me of is it really cold here?_ I shrug it off and open the doors, my jaw drops.

I stare at my sister in shock and confusion. The hooded stranger I was just speaking to only moments ago is shooting ice at the palace guards and now.. Her hood falls.

" Elsa?!"

Elsa turns to the strawberry blond girl with her brow furrowed.

" Stay away!"

Anna stops, thinking how similar this is to the events from a year before.

" Elsa it's alright

I take a step, then Elsa shoots ice to form a barrier to block me from getting closer. I call out, desperate to find a way to her.

" Elsa, wait! I don't understand, where have you been? Why are you doing this?!"

Elsa freezes and turns to the annoying girl.

" I'm here to help the real royal of Arendelle, My brother!"

My jaw drops. Brother?! I call out again.

" Umm..actually..You don't have a brother and I should know, because .. I'm you know, your sister!"

The platinum blonde stops, looking confused.

" What?"

My heart stops. What does she mean 'what'?

" Your sister...like how we have the same parents and similar love for all things chocolate?"

Her blank stares continue to do anything but reassure me, and I swallow hard.

" You know.. Anna?"

To my relief her hands lowers slightly at my name and she looks surprised, though.. _Did she just stiffen too?_ My sister eyes me cautiously.

" Wait, You're Anna?"

I straighten up excitedly.

" Yes! You do know me! Your sister who has been worried sick about you And... You don't look so pleased..."

My voice grows quiet when Elsa raises her hands up again as she laughs and rolls her eyes.

" Hans told me you might try to confuse me, you could have at least thought about a better lie."

Anna's eyes widen.

" Wait, what? Hans?! Listen Elsa, I don't exactly know what he said or did to you but .. We can make it through this together! Please just-"

Elsa turns back to the door determined to continue her mission, I follows her

Out as she storm through the halls towards the throne room.

_**Elsa's POV**_

I storm out continuing my way to the throne room as the girl's words swirl through my head. _How can she be Anna?!_ Anna is supposed to be a tyrant not a funny, optimistic,clumsy girl! Is she really the one who caused all our problems?

" Elsa could you just listen for one minute and explain all this to me? Where have you-"

I stop listening as I feel pressure starting to build in me, panic hits. No,no, NO! Not now... I turn to the girls is tripping over her own dress trying to stop.

" Are you sure you are Anna, THE Anna?!"

The girl looks at me confused and concerned.

" Well, yeah! I mean, im sure there are other Annas out in the world but.. I'm the only Anna who has a sister with ice powers!..I think..."

I breath out in frustration, i start to turn back towards the doors before me.

" I dont have a sister, so please stop lying."

The girl grabs my arm as I feel the pressure still building in my chest.

" Im not. What happened to you? Did I make you mad or something?"

I grit my teeth trying to keep the pressure down wishing I had thought to grab my glove from the ballroom. I pull away from her grasp.

" Mad? You killed my parents and had me chased out! I am past mad!"

Anna stiffen.

" What? What are you talking about?! Our parents-"

I grab my head as pain shoots through my head like lightning and I stumble. I picture a boat in my head but then its gone. I push open the door to the throne room struggling with the surge of ice and snow fighting to come out. I make it to the center of the room to find it empty, my heart sinks. _No, then..._ I glance back at the girl. _Then.. She really is Anna..._ Her words echo in my head and I instinctively shove her behind a pillar. Just after I stumble back, I feel the control slip as Ice and snow shoots out from me in all directions without faltering. It feels like its tearing me in half as I try to stop the power, spikes of ice star to grow on the walls and floor. As quickly as it came it stops, leaving me drained.

Slowly, Anna emerges from behind the pillar looking worried. Slowly she starts walking towards me.

" Elsa.. I want to help you okay? You can trust me."

I'm shaking as I look into her eyes and find I really want to belive her. Pain shoots through my head and I think of Hans. The ice beneath me starts to thicken. I glare at the girl.

" No, just stop it! Stop lying!"

**_Anna's POV_**

I watches as Elsa grabs her head like she's in pain. Ice emerges from beneath her.

" No, just stop it! Stop lying!"

The ice spreads as I slowly approach my sister to find her shaking.

" Elsa, I'm not lying to you.. I am your sister."

Elsa crouched down as her head throbs and sudden fear of failing overtakes her. Her voice grows weak.

" It can't be true.. H-He'll be mad... I-I can't make him mad..."

I crouch down next to her worried, feeling lost.

" Who?...Hans?

I can't help but feeling anger towards Hans. _Just what have you done to her..._

* * *

_And so the two sisters are reunited once more but yet still so lost..._


	9. Okay, Now What?

**So you guys know when you are excited to get something but then after you get it you find yourself asking ' Now What?' ... That's what I'm kinda experiencing right now with this story **T.T ( Sadly, this became my inspiration for this chapter...)

**So bear with me because I'm not giving up, I do know what will happen later on.. Just not whats happening now.**

**Hey thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! ( I noticed most of the reviews used the word so I didn't want to be left out) ;P this chapter is really just to set the stage for Anna and ourselves to find out just what Hans has been putting Elsa through all this time.**

**Also I must apologize for the wait but I havent been to happy trying to write this chapter, nothing I did seemed right. ****So, I need your input guys; tell me what you guys think of the characters' personalities and actions, do they seem to fit or am I just messing them up? **

**Sorry, I'm done rambling! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I gently stick my hand out and start rubbing her back, She flinches at my touch. My brow furrows but i continue rub Elsa's back. _I guess a hug would probably be too much for her right now..._ I study my sister feeling a slight relief at the fact that physically look unharmed but...my eyes drift to her right hand feeling heartbroken to see it gloved. Then I glance around the rapidly melting ice coating the throne room._ Is this one of those spurts of power?_ I open my mouth to ask her about it.

" Elsa, are-"

The platinum blonde is still clutching her head with her right hand while her ungloved hand is held against her chest, when we hear voices and footsteps rapidly approaching. She gasps as she stands up seemingly unsteady. Her eyes darts around muttering.

" I can't be seen.. I need to go-uugh!"

She takes a step and practically sinks to the floor. I rush to help her up, instantly she stiffens but she seems to be too tired to fight my help. She looks me in the eyes pleadingly.

" Please.. I can't let anyone see me.. I have to go..."

I give a small smile and pull her cloak hood up as I speak to her soothingly.

" It's okay Elsa, no one will recognize you."

I help walk her out of the throne room just in time as Kai and Alvis with a group of guards round the corner. The guards look ready to lunge at " the suspicious figure" but I hold up a hand as Elsa steps behind me, the guards stop and Kai steps closer.

" Princess Anna, are you alright?"

I can feel Elsa stiffen slightly at the word 'Princess' and my hurts. Just who does she think I am? I smile and nod reassuringly to the group.

" Yep, im just fine. This has been a complete misunderstanding, that's all."

Alvis raises an eyebrow and nods to my sister.

And the intruder? I would suggest we interrogate-"

I frown at him as I feel sudden coldness at my back, I gently pull Elsa to my side.

" No! I mean.. This is my..guest...yea. So I exspect..my guest.. to be treated with the upmost respect!"

Alvis frowns as he steps forward staring eyes slide over at the doors behind me.

" But your highness-"

I stomp my foot. Thoughts of the ice covering the throne room pops in my head. I block their paths to the doors.

" This my guest and no one is to interfere and..and No one is to enter the Throne room till I say so! Got it?!"

The group is quiet for a moment before bowing, even though the guards are still eying us. Kai nods still looking worried.

" Shall I have your guest escorted to a guest room?"

I shake my head and smile.

" Oh no, its okay! I'll take -"

I notice the tempeture drop once more and turn in just in time for Elsa to collapse in my arms.

...

_**Elsa's POV**_

I open my heavy eyelids to see the world spinning before finally slowing down enough for me to realize I'm laying in a bed with blue and white walls. _where am I?_

My eyes land on a strawberry blond Who is sleeping in a chair at the side of the bed with her head and arms resting on the bed. I glance out the strange triangle window and im surprised to see the sun setting. _It was only mid-afternoon when I got to the palace..._ I glance at the sleeping girl confused. _Has she been waiting here this whole time?_

I carefully slide out of the other side of the bed being careful not to disturb Anna. I spot my bag sitting on a writing desk by the blue doors and I start to head over there thinking how I need to get out, but something catches my eyes. I turn to my right to see a huge triangle shaped window but, what really draws my attention Is the town below. I slowly find myself walking over to it unable to stop staring, I can't explain it but I just know this isn't the first time I've stared out at the town like feels all too right...

" Oh good, your awake..."

I jump a little at her voice and I look over to see her sleepily smiling at me as she studies my face.

" That ice show you put on in the throne room really did a number on you, huh?"

I mean to just nod in response but the question comes blurting out.

" What you been here the whole time I've been out?"

Anna nods looking confused.

" Of course I have! Well I mean, I did leave once to grab some things and to swear in the three guards you..fought with..into an oath of secrecy so they won't mention your powers to anyone. Why?"

I shift nervously. _That was nice of her..._

" Oh. Thanks..Anna."

Her eyes light up as she jumps up only to stumble back into the chair again.

" You remember! Not that you didn't before but, so far you've only seemed to question my name BUT now, you say it like it's a fact which it is but..I'm rambling again arent I?"

Something about her makes me laugh and I cover my smile with my left hand, I freeze. _Wait, I can feel my lips..._ I hold my hand out and my heart drops when I don't see the glove.

" Elsa?"

My heart races as I can hear Hans in my head yelling at me. I try to explain this to the girl in front of me but I end up only muttering.

" My Glove.. I need it.."

I panic as I encase my bare hand in my gloved one holding it to my chest as I scan the room desperately. Air catches in my throat as I remember that I left it in the ballroom.

" I need to go- i need my hand-I mean, I need my glove for my hand and-"

Anna reaches the desk looking nervous.

" Wait... Actually, I ... I Have It. Here, its one of those things I went to grab.. But you know, you don't really have to wea-"

She picks it up from behind my back and starts walking over holding it out to me hesitantly. She stops talking the minute i snatch it out of her hand without thinking. Then I retreat back to the window.

" Thank you. Why didn't you tell me before you had it?

She watches me sadly as I eagerly slip the left glove on and I sigh in relief.

" I wasn't going to bring it up in hopes you wouldn't want it..."

I look at her surprised and befuddled. _Why wouldn't I wear them?_ I think about how adamant Hans has always been about me wearing gloves, and if I didnt he would yell at me. I sigh. _I'm surprised she didn't slip it on in my sleep, even Hans has done that..._ I feel eyes staring at me and I look up to see Anna staring at me expectantly.

" What?"

She frowns.

" I just don't understand... Where exactly have you been?"

I open my mouth to answer but I stop. _She is the enemy.._ _She just wants me to reveal where Hans is..._ I cross my arms and turn way.

" I was recovering."

Silence.

" recovering from what?"

I glare at her. _She must really be enjoying this..._

" from the townspeople and guards of course."

She stands up.

" why would they attack you? They adore you!"

I clench my fists fighting to keep my emotions in check.

" You! You sent them of course, who else would?!"

Anna's jaw drops.

" WHAT?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

At her yelling I wince, Anna sees this and sighs walking over.

" I'm sorry Elsa, I just don't understand what's going on..."

To my surprise her eyes are watering as she stares at me.

" You disappear without a word for two months and..and show up out of the blue acting like you don't know me! I just don't know what to make of it..."

I'm confused. I feel the pain in my chest again and I want to comfort the girl, i take a step towards her when my head burns and I stop. _She is the enemy, she doesn't deserve my trust._ I stiffen as the girl eyes me like she noticed my mis-step, she closes the distance between us and stares out the window.

" I figured you'd miss this view so I hope you don't mind I brought you here instead of your other room."

I look at her confused. My other room..?

" Other room?"

Anna nods before glancing at me.

" Yeah, your queen room.. Not this one where you grew up in..you know..."

She trails off sounding unsure of herself but, I think I understand what she's saying. _I guess I had already moved in there before the coronation.. I'm kinda surprised she hasn't moved in yet.. Or maybe she did and perhaps that's the real reason she brought me here instead... _I almost remind her I'm not queen but I hold my tongue.

I glance out at the setting sun knowing I shouldn't be here, I need to get out before I'm found out by the people...

" What do you mean found out?"

I turn to the girl realizing I had spoken out loud. I shift foot to foot nervously.

" I have to go before It gets darker."

She tilts her head at me slightly.

" Why?"

I desperately try to think up an excuse.

" M-My horse.. I left him by at the edge of the forest by the stream... "

Anna looks skeptical but nods anyway.

" that's fine. I'll just send someone to get him."

I step forward.

" But-"

She holds up a hand.

" No buts! You will stay here and rest or else.. I'll eat all the chocolate."

My ears perk up at the 'C'-word and instantly my mouth waters. I snap out of my thoughts and cross my arms frustratedly .

" Fine."

The strawberry blonde smiles triumphantly before walking out the door.

" Good. Now if you need anything, my room is just down the hall. Good night."

I remain silent preferring to just nod in response as the doors closes. After a moment I sigh as I dig through my bag for the water-skin I packed. _Okay, so The direct approach didn't work...and Its too late for me to hide in the woods and bide my time.. I need to come up with a plan 'C' and fast._ I open the top of the water-skin and drink straight from it not even caring to find a glass. _Now What?_

_**Anna's POV**_

I close her doors and breath out in hopes to release some of the thick tension of the situation. _Calm down, Anna...what would Elsa do?_ I turn to the three guards waiting in the hall, they snap to attention as I approach. I turn to the younger one who tried to shoot my sister with his crossbow, I think his name is Eric.

" Okay my trigger happy friend, there is a horse at the edge of the forest by the river and I want you to bring it back. Look it over for any clues of where its been and make sure its fed and rested in the sure to rest up and report to me what you find tomorrow."

He nods looking down with a look of guilt.

" Yes Princess... And again I'm-"

I wave his apology attempt aside for the third time.

" And Again I'm saying it's fine! Just don't make it a habit, okay?"

He bows looking relived and rushes off as I turn the remaining two, I point to white doors with blue snowflakes.

" You two make sure no one goes in there except me. She needs rest."

The two of them nod and take positions on either side of the door as I make my way down the hall to my room still unable to get Elsa off my mind. I finally have mu sister back and she doesn't even let me touch her. _Now what?_


	10. Such A Stinker

**Hey sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! **

**I have some good news and some bad news.**

**bad news: I will be traveling for 2- 3 weeks so updates might be sketchy**

**Good news: ****now I believe I have the next two chapters planned out now and I write better when I'm traveling so they will be good.**

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I walk out of the kitchen feeling proud of myself for rolling out of bed early just for Elsa. I've always been worried how late she stays up working just to get up early to work some more. I frown a little thinking about Elsa, where has she been and why does she seem so distant again?

" Princess!"

I turn to see Eric walk up to me holding a piece of parchment. He holds it out to me.

" i made a list of all I found from the horse."

I nod taking it feeling dismayed to find its short.

" Thanks! Do you know when Kristoff is coming back?"

Eric shakes his head and I send him off to find out. I fold the parchment deciding to look at it after I see Elsa.

_**Elsa's POV**_

_I wake up to find Hans standing beside the bed looking down at me, i sit up confused._

_" Hans? What are you doin-"_

_He grabs my arm practically dragging me out of bed._

_" Elsa, Its been three days. So why is Anna still alive?!"_

_I swallow hard as I struggling to untangle my feet from the sheets before I fall._

_" Three days? But I just got here and Anna is really-"_

_I gasp because all of a sudden there is an arrow covered in a thick dark red substance protruding from my brother's chest. His eyes glance down before looking me in the eyes holding a look of betrayal._

_" You..You failed me..."_

_With that, his eyes glaze over and he crumbles to the ground and I'm surprised to see Anna standing a few feet behind him holding a crossbow. I dive to my brother's side in a panic._

_" Hans I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_Before I can try to help him, I notice Anna has walked over with a mischievous smile._

_" Hi."_

_I'm shaking as I look at the girl confused._

_" W-Why did you shoot him?"_

_She chuckles before lifting her crossbow again, but this time at me._

_" Simple, Elsa. Hans was such a stinker and you..well.."_

_She shakes her head looking disgusted as she rolls her eyes just to stare into mine coldly after._

_" You're just a monster."_

_The arrow flies and hits me in the chest._

...

My eyes snap open and I'm sweating profusely As I sit up with my hands to my chest. I look around and look down expecting to an arrow in my chest and blood on my hands. My heart is beating like a drum and I'm shaking. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream. Calm down, Elsa..._ I notice how Ice covers the walls and my bed sheets are heavily frosted as I try to slow down my heartbeat. After a moment I figure I'm as calmed downed as I'm gonna get and I slide out of bed, my feet touch the icy floor and it almost seems to be melting underneath my bare feet. _Strange..._ I stand up and start pacing the room thinking about what to do about Anna.

" How do I stop her? Do I just wait till she comes in here and freeze her or should I threaten her till She confesses?" I mutter.

I stop in my tracks in surprise. What kind of thoughts are these?! _If i did those things I would be a monster..._ I sigh rubbing my temple. Either way I need to get out and regroup myself... I walk over to the desk where my bag lays.

I dig through my bag till I find a spare dress and the map of the castle. After I change I hear knocking at the door, instantly a young voice enters my memory. _Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?_ I drop the map in surprise feeling numb. Who was that? The knocking persists and I snap out of it swallowing thickly.

" Come in."

Anna comes bursting in smiling till she slips on the ice. catching herself on the door, she chuckles awkwardly at herself.

" Morning! I figured you're still an early rise- whoa."

She steadies her self looking around at the ice concerned.

" Elsa? Is everything alright?"

Before I can say anything, she is by my side lightly touching my arm. She gasps.

" You're warm! Like a normal person, not that You're not normal but it's just not normal for you. I mean you usually have a slight chill but.. You are really warm. Are you running a fever?"

I shake my head trying to keep that awful dream out of my head.

" I'm fine really...

She stares at me still not looking completely convinced. After a moment of us staring at each other she sighs with slight pouty face she turns away.

" Fine, don't tell me.I just have to get a doctor to check you out-"

I take a step out of her reach deciding to lie.

" No Anna, im fine. I just forgot to put my gloves on when i went to bed, that's all."

she looks down at my gloved hands almost sadly. Is she disappointed in my powers like Hans?Anna looks up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

" Then do you want to go down to breakfast now? I talked to the chef and he's preparing all your favorite-"

I shake my head.

" Thank you but.. I only required a bowl of rice porridge.

She looks at me confused.

" But.. You hate-"

I turn away.

"And I would prefer to stay here..alone."

Anna's face falls slightly and her eyes dim.

" Oh..okay.. I get it..."

She walk over to the door looking slightly rejected.

" I'll just go get your porridge..."

With that the door closes quietly behind her. After a moment i put my bag across my chest and clasp the cloak around my shoulders. I open the door slightly then quickly shut it again. To my surprise, there are two guards outside the door. I mentally slap myself, of course she placed guards outside. _What now..._ A thought occurs to me and I slide my left glove off.

"Just a little breeze and- Oops!"

The icy snow shoots out blasting the doors off the hinges taking the guards down with them. I walk over relived to find no one else in the hallway. _At least it worked..._

...

After I froze the doors in place and I moved the guards, I make my way down the hall deciding I need to find the royal scepter. Once Hans has it, no one can question his authority.. Well except the current ruler which is why I will still need to remove Anna.

" You there!"

I freeze when two men I recognize from the day before seem to materialize right in front of me. One of them is a highly decorated guard so can on,y assume he's Captain of the guards. Standing slightly behind him, The other man who I can help but stare at his mustache which seems to curve upwards.

He glares at me with eyes filled with suspicion.

" Tell me, what business do you have with the princess of Arendelle? "

I take a step back and the Captain of the guards follows.

"Why don't you take that hood off and show yourself?"

I stay silent as the questions keep coming, I back up till I hit the wall and I realize Im trapped. The two men get closer and I slowly start reaching for my left hand realizing I will have to fight my way out.

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

The men stop their questions as we all turn to find Anna storming towards us clutching a basket angrily. The man with the funny mustache steps towards her.

" Princess we were merely inquiring from your guest -"

Anna pushes by him till she reaches my side.

" Save it, Alvis. I told you all to leave my guest alone so back away, you vultures!"

She grabs my arm and drags me down the hall back to my room where I find the guards to be absent and the doors have been fixed. She slams the door shut behind us and locks it, then she turns to me so fast that I jump slightly.

" Well?"

I shift my feet nervously.

" Well what?"

She frowns and stomps a foot in frustration.

" Why did you leave? Why did you knock out the guards?!"

I glare at her. I decide not to mention that knocking them out had been an accident and I was only going to freeze them in place.

" I needed to go and I couldn't do it with your lackeys standing guard. If you want me locked up then maybe you should try the dungeon again!"

Anna's face twists into a look of confusion.

" What? They were only there to keep others from bothering you. You aren't being confined. Is that what you think, that your some kind of prisoner here?! This is you home too you know."

I scoff.

" really.. them answer me this, Do you hate Hans?"

She looks surprised.

"Hate? No. Never want to see his face again? Never. He's a coldhe- stinker, that's what he is.. A stinker."

I can tell she was going to call him something else but the word 'Stinker' echoes through my head.

" ELSA!"

I jump at the strawberry blonde's outburst and notice that ice that has spread throughout the room while i was busy picturing Anna with a crossbow and Hans dying. I sink into the edge of the bed muttering.

" Sorry..."

Anna stares at me for a moment before placing her basket on the desk and rummaging through it.

" I brought you this..I figured you'd be hungry."

Open my mouth to refuse when my stomach roars as if to cut me off. Silence. Embarrassment burns my face and Anna breaks down laughing. I give a small smile eyeing the basket.

" I suppose we should eat then..."

...

Anna is laughing and I'm smirking at her as I swallow my bite of chocolate.

" Wait, wait so you're saying you thought I got locked in the basement so you go on a frenzy causing trouble everywhere then...ramed the doors in an old suit of armor just to find out it had only been a dream?"

Anna just nods smiling sheepishly and I shake my head in disbelief. I can see why you like her, brother... at thought occurs to me.

" Hey Anna, how did..did you meet Hans?"

To my surprise her face darkens and she places the piece of chocolate in her hands down.

" why?"

I shift in my seat.

" Just curious.."

She sighs but nods.

" We met on coronation day by the docks...And at the ball we danced."

My brow furrows.

" I still don't understand why you broke my brother's heart..."

Anna's head jerks to me as she jumps up from the chair knocking it backwards to the floor.

" I BROKE HIS HEART?! IS THAT WHAT HE TOLD YOU?!"

At the sound of the chair hitting the ground and her angry voice, I Instinctively stumble back into a corner of the room preparing for the worst. I close my eyes expecting something, anything but the silence that fills the room. After a minute or two, I slowly open a eye to find I have crouched down and Anna is staring at me looking worried.

" Elsa? Are you okay?"

I think about Hans and how he has never stopped so quickly like Anna. I wring my gloved hands nervously as Anna seems to still be waiting for an answer.

" Umm..the chair fell and.. You seemed angry so I just assumed you..."

A hand touches my arm and I flinch.

" Oh, Elsa... Please look at me.."

Hesitantly, I look up at the strawberry blond and I'm surprised to see her crouched down next to me looking at me softly.

" I didn't mean to knock down the chair, honestly and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

My eyes go wide, Hans never apologizes for yelling. If he's yelling then Normally I kinda deserve it but, Anna is different. Perhaps she's just trying to gain my trust. _What kind of tactic is this..._ I search The girl's eyes.

" Why?"

She tilts her head looking confused.

" Why what?"

I hesitantly stand up feeling brazen and frustration towards the girl.

" Why do you apologize? Why are you acting so nice to me? Why don't you just let the guards interrogate me?!"

Slowly Anna stands up with her brow furrowed like she's thinking hard.

" Is that a trick question? It's because I love you, we're sist-"

I laugh and push by her to go to the window. I recite what Hans has reminded me these two months.

" Ha! Love is just an illusion, it's just a waste of time..it doesn't really exist."

I try to sound confident and sharp like Hans but even I can hear the uncertainty in my voice. Hans would be annoyed at me for it too.

" Is that really what you believe?"

Her voice is so quiet and sounds sad. I focus on making my face stoic before turning back to the girl.

" Yes, yes it is."


	11. Anna's Strive

**Hey guys, I am waiting for my connection flight so I thought I'd post this quickly. sorry for any mistakes, I blame jet lag! ;P**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I excuse myself from Elsa's room after those words. My heart is heavy and my head is spinning. _What does she mean she doesn't believe in love?_ I think about her powers making my heart start to work again really fast. _But true love thaws a frozen heart..it took fourteen years to figure that out and now.. We're back to square one?!_ I sigh as the two poor guards walk past me heading back to take post at Elsa's door again, I stop them feeling exhausted.

" Hold it, you two.. Just keep the hall clear, don't bother standing outside her door okay."

The two of them nod looking slightly relived as they carry on their ways and I walk into the library. Instinctively I glance at the armchair almost expecting to see Elsa sitting there researching like she normally would this late at night._ At least, that's what she used to do anyway..._ I pull out the piece of parchment Eric gave me earlier, on it are three things: one, a strange mark; Two, a small burlap sack; And three, A wild flower. I plop down at the desk not trusting myself to stay awake on the couch.

" Okay..lets get started."

I read The full description of the first one which says its hexagon scorch mark on its right flank as a way of branding the horse. I think for a moment know ping we don't brand any of our animals and I can't think of any branding I've seen others use in that shape. _If I could find out whose horse Elsa rod here, then maybe I can find out more of where she's been..._

I move on to the burlap sack that is described to be filled with hay and leaves. But why... Shrugging and deciding I will have to see the sack for myself later, I move on to the last one..the wild flower. Eric writes that when the horse's hooves were being cleaned out, that under the thick mud it laid crushed. The petals are purple and green and cannot be identified. I sigh again placing my forehead on the desk. _Elsa would have probably know it instantly..._ I groan leaning back in the seat.

" Who am I kidding, she would've probably figured everything out by now and on top of that..calmly!"

I open my eyes thinking about how level-headed my sister is but then I think about earlier, how she was crouched in the corner as if she thought I was going to hurt her. I sit up straight. _In fact.._ Shes flinched almost every time I've raised my voice or touched her, and today she even looked.. Scared. Instantly my blood boils. What has Hans been doing to her?! Another thought occurs to me. _You know, I haven't seen her fully make the ice disappear this whole time and she did blast the doors down..._ I shake my head, knowing even brainwashed Elsa isn't intentionally destructive.. No she would have tried to be subtle. _She must not really be able to control her powers now..._ I stand up. I blame Hans! I start pacing back and forth thinking hard how I can help my sister.

_**Elsa's POV**_

I wake up relived to only see s layer of frost coating my bed instead of thick ice coating the walls again as I stand up. My nightmare thankfully was normal unlike the first night here. The echoes of voices shouting 'monster' are starting to fade already as I dig through my pack and realize I'm out of clothes. A thought occurs to me and smile.

Anna knocks, then just walks in.

" Morning! I was thinking we should go riding today and..Elsa..what are you doing?"

Anna stares at me as my cheeks flush in embarrassment, I try to hide but the ice keeps me in place.

" A-Anna, I can explain..."

...

A few minutes later Anna still crying from laughter as she chisels away at the ice. I sigh in annoyance.

" Anna please, this isn't funny."

Anna stops for a moment to catch her breath.

" I'm sorry Elsa, it's just I never thought you could place yourself in a block of ice like this..."

I shook my head in disbelief. I had told Anna about the beautiful dress I woke up in months ago.

"I was trying to make a dress.. Like I thought I had before."

Anna nods as she continues her work.

" you did."

I frown at her.

" When?"

She shrugs.

" All the time."

I look down feeling slightly envious of my past knowledge that is missing.

" Oh..."

After I'm free, Anna gives me a smile.

" you should have just asked, i would have brought you some dresses before."

She heads to the door.

" I'll go bring some then we are going riding."

Before I can respond, she's gone. I shake my head with a small smile. She really needs to calm down...

...

We get to the stables after a quick breakfast and instantly i go straight to my black horse. I pet his nose and feed him an apple from the kitchen.

" Hey Elsa, whats this for?"

I turn to see she's holding one of my training sacks. I frown at it, I don't remember packing that.

" I use it for training..where did you find this?"

Anna looks confused.

" Training? For what?"

I shrug not meeting her eyes.

" To defend."

She leans in smiling.

" Defend what?"

I shuffle my feet.

" Arendelle."

Her eyes light up and she leans back against the stable.

" Well that's good! Wait, how?"

I swallow hard.

" To use my powers to fight,of course."

Anna practically falls over with her brow furrowed.

" Wait, what? To Fight?! Since when?"

I gently take the familiar sack in my hand.

" Since for ever, I guess."

Anna's jaw drops.

" Huh?"

I'm a little confused why she doesn't already know all of this since she Intended on using them.

" Father has always intended for my powers to destroy armies."

Did Anna's eye just twitch? I continue deadpanned.

"My powers are merely a tool of war, nothing more."

I try to give the confidence smile i learned from my brother as Anna's face darkens. Uh oh.. Here she goes again... I open my mouth to change the subject and Anna cuts me off.

" War? Destroying armies? Father?! This is all wrong! Elsa listen to me, using your powers to hurt people isn't you!"

I step back but she only steps closer continuing her rant.

"And another thing, I'm sure _Papa_ would never tell you its a tool! I know he told you to conceal which was bad by the way but he never intend for you-"

I hold up a hand feeling lost.

"Conceal? What are you talking about? I'm supposed to control it"

Anna looks mad as she closes the little distance between us leaving me against a wall.

" What am I talking about? What are you talking about?! Did Hans put you up to this? In fact, im curious on why any of this is even happening! Im tired of the secrets and lies, Just what do you think this will accomplish?!"

I haven't seen Anna get this upset before and its making me nervous.

" I-I'm just trying to help Ha-"

Anna kicks the stall door and it slams back.

" Dont you even say that name! He is bad, Elsa! And If he's forcing you-"

I flinch at the slam but I force myself to remain standing. For some reason i feel anger towards the strawberry blonde for saying such things about my brother. I stomp my foot and frost covers the stables and snow starts to fall. I cut off Anna determined to defend my brother.

" BECAUSE I NEED TO PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Anna and I both freeze, my eyes are watering as I realize what I just confessed. With the last of my strength fading, I'm shaking as I sink to the ground. Slowly Anna steps closer and I press myself into the corner so much that I can feel the rough wood sticking into my spine. Anna stops for a moment before stepping again and crouching in front of me. All traces of anger are wiped clean off her face and instead a soft look.

" Is that what this about?"

Her voice is quiet, I stay silent and She gently grabs my shoulders. I am surprised to see a relieved smile erupt on her face.

" you've already proved that! Nobody thinks you're a monster."

I look at her confused but I also don't have the strength to argue the truth. Anna pulls me up and flips up my hood, she starts leading me towards the stables entrance.

" Come on, lets raid the kitchen..."

Numbly I allow her to lead me.

...

_**Anna's POV**_

As I pull Elsa down the hall, I think about what she said in the stables. Is that why she is so ready to belive Hans? Knowing Hans, he probably put on his fake charm to make her like this. Another thing that's bothering me is my sister calling Papa 'Father' instead. _And so coldly I might add... But what set me off?_ Then it hits me, Elsa's smile. It was identical to Hans' smirk. I frown for a moment wonder again just how much time my sister spent with Hans. I Push open the door to the kitchen almost too deep in thought to be delighted to find it empty. I glance at the platinum blonde who is wringing her gloved hands._ I need to watch her tonight..._

_..._

_**Elsa's POV**_

I sit by the window to stare out at the now dark village being lit with lanterns. I drain the rest of my glass before glancing at Anna dead asleep in my bed. After we ate, For some reason Anna didn't leave instead she just hung upside down on my bed or point out different things in the bustling village. After a while I zoned out deep in thought till I noticed she had stopped talking. I found her completely conked out on my bed.

I stand up and walk over to see her. After a moment, I pull off my left glove and hold it above her heart. _Just a little power, and this can all be over..._ Just as im about to do it, Anna rolls over snuggling deeper into my bed muttering with a small snort."

" ...Elsa?"

I freeze and step back but it only appears shes dreaming. I stare at her for a moment. Is she dreaming about me... Anna then mutters something about catching the chocolate snowman and I sigh with a small frustrated smile. I slide my glove back on and shake my head. I carefully pick her up and place her under the sheets and instantly she snuggles into the pillow with a smile. I pull the comforter up then walk back over to my chair already feeling my eyes drooping. _Tomorrow, Elsa..tomorrow..._


	12. Nightmares and The Accidental Queen

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

ELSA! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

My eyes snap open to find Anna shaking me with concern written all over her face. I sit up trying to keep my voice even.

" Anna? Whats wrong?"

She points to the room, i notice its covered in snow and the window along with my chair are heavily frosted. Her eyes were boring into me.

" I woke up to you whimpering this morning with snow falling. You were having a nightmare."

I look down guilty, I oblivously distured her sleep.

" Im sorry Anna, go back to sleep. i promise to be quiet, okay?"

She looks at me incredulously.

" What?"

I chance a glance up at her nervously.

" I woke you up... I bothered you."

She shakes her head.

" No! I could care less that you woke me! Are you okay?"

I nod along with a shrug.

" I'm fine. Its just that Hans really like his sleep so he would kinda get upset if I got too loud-"

Anna frowns.

" Wait, how often do you have nightmares?"

I straighten my gloves avoiding eye contact.

" Every night."

I casually stand up and head over to the closet for a new dress.

" Oh. What are they about?"

I freeze.

" My coronation."

Its silent and I pretend to continue looking through the dresses.

" Well, it wasnt all bad-"

I whip around to Anna feeling shocked. I talk slowly to make sure she heard me right.

" I said..my coronation. You know.. Where I was chased out..."

Her face twists into confusion.

" Chased out? Umm Elsa.. You ran off..."

I frown at her. Thats right, shes twisting the truth just like Hans said she would. I turn around and resume finding a dress calmly.

" Anyway.. Its normal, I've been having it since..my coronation. Hans says it will go away in time.. Once i remember everything else."

Anna turns me around looking concerned.

"But why?"

I shrug as I pull out a dress.

" I guess it s because its the only memory I have left."

Something flashes on Anna's face but then its gone, and she opens her mouth to say something. Not really in the mood to go into details, I shove her towards the doors.

" Well Anna, this has been great but now i need to get changed. Bye!"

I shove the strawberry blonde and close the door quickly.

_**Anna's POV**_

I slump against the wall of my room feeling slightly defeated. Whatever is going on with Elsa is deeper than I previously thought. I pull out the list Studying it, just wishing it would just give me the answers. I stand up deciding I am going to do research in the library and I'm not leaving till I find answers.

_Late afternoon.._

I slam the book frustrated. I have studied every book on plants we have but nothing resemble the wildflower exactly.

" Forget it."

I smile deciding to just go see Elsa instead.

...

I finally convince Elsa to come with me to the gardens and to pull down that ridiculous hood she seems to like about an hour later. Shes fidgety.

" What if someone sees me?"

I smile.

" Then we run"

Her eyes grow wide.

" will they really harm you if your with me?"

I chuckle .

" No, but most likely they will drag you off to sign documents or something."

She looks confused.

" Documents?"

I nod as I study the flowers. Maybe its somewhere here...

" Well yea, It kinda comes with the job of being in charge.. I think."

Shes silent and I turn around to see shes face to face with Gerda. Ice seepsin around my sister's feet. _Uh,oh.. I better defuse this quick..._ I step between them with a smile trying to motion with my eyes to Gerda to not ask questions.

" Hey Gerda! So we wanted to know who makes the decisions around here."

Gerda stares for a moment stunned before recovering enough to nod to my sister.

" you do."

Elsa raises an eye brow and points to me.

" You mean Anna right?"

Gerda shakes her head.

" No of course I mean you your majesty... Since you are the queen."

Elsa turns to me wide eyed and confused.

" QUEEN?!"

I nod realizing the truth, she really didn't know.

" Well, yeah.. I thought you knew..."

She looks back and forth between Gerda and myself.

" But how? I thought you took the throne after."

Now it's my turn to look bewildered.

" Me?! Elsa, do you really think I could run a whole kingdom? Phfft, that's your job."

Elsa rubs her temple as the temperature drops. Gerda looks between us concerned as Elsa backs away.

" I.. I think I need some time alone.."

With that she pulls the hood back up and speeds walk away.

_**Elsa's POV**_

I can't think as my feet carry me farther away from everything and I find myself in a library. Why on earth would I come here? I start to pace in front of the fireplace as my mind explodes to hit me with racing thoughts. Anna is the queen, Hans told me so... I swallow hard and a thought occurs to me. _What if I was crowned queen right before being chased out.. Hans would have had no way of knowing..._ My heart starts racing and I start pacing faster. What do I do now? Then I stop. _Wait, if I'm the queen..then Anna isn't..._ A smile creeps from the corner of my face. _Then I don't have to kill Anna!_

**_Anna's POV_**

My heart is beating like a overactive drum as I rush through the halls looking for Elsa. I checked her room and was surprised to find she wasn't there. _I didn't realize how much the fact of being queen would bother her..._ I glance in the ballroom in desperation but to my dismay it's empty. If I was Elsa having a breakdown about being queen where would I go... I slap my forehead. Of course! I rush upstairs to the library and open the door to find Elsa curled up in the chair, HER chair. I can't help but smile for a moment before clearing my throat cautiously.

" umm hey Elsa, how're you doing?"

To my surprise she looks up to me with a small smile and she looks relaxed.

" Hi Anna, I hoping you would find me."

Wow, even her voice is relaxed.. Maybe i should have taken her straight here before...I walk closer feeling my hopes rise.

" Does this mean.. Your remember?"

Her face takes on a look of befuddlement.

" What? No, it's just..."

Her face grows red and she looks down at her gloves.

" I don't really know how to get back to my room..."

I chuckle even though my hopes are dashed. I gesture to the shelves of books.

" What no time for books?" I joke and she frowns.

" I can't... Read."

My jaw drops. what does my bookworm sister mean she can't read?

" What?"

She grows redder and starts wringing her hands.

" my father stopped having me tutored after my powers started to grow when I was six years old."

I open my mouth to argue but she holds up a gloved hand.

" Please Anna, I don't wish to talk about it right now."

I close my mouth and nod. One step step at a time, Anna... I give a smile.

" Sure, lets head back to your room okay? I'll have Gerda bring up some snacks."

She nods and slides out of the chair gracefully and We leave the library.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Anna is leading the way back to my room but now I can't but think of those books in the library. Hans told me i couldn't read very well and the books he showed me seemed to show just that. Because of my powers I wasnt really allowed out and about and father deemed academics unimportaint for me since Hans was the heir not me. So Most of what I learned was because Hans would teach me when Father wasn't around.

" You okay?"

Anna is staring at me strangely and I realize we are standing at the door of my room. I nod.

" yes, of course."

Anna plops down on my bed and I head to the window. A few minutes of slilents and Gerda shows up with a tray of krumcake and chocolates with two mugs of something brown.

After she leaves, I stare at the warm mug in my hands confused as Anna is stuffing her face.

" Anna?"

She looks over at me with her cheeks full.

" Mhurph?"

I shake my head at her. She seriuosly needs someone to stop her from doing that... I hold up the mug.

" What is this?"

Her eyes grow wide as she swallows quickly with limited choking.

" Hot chocolate."

My eyes go wide as well and I glance up at her then back at the mug. I knel the words but, I don't recall ever seeing this. I start chugging the stuff even though my tongue is now on fire. This stuff is amazing...

hours later...

Anna looks ready to fall over as Im trying to convince her to head back to her room to sleep. She frowns trying to surpress a yawn.

" But, Im not even tired.."

I roll my eyes.

" Yes, so you've mentioned."

I glance outside and frown. It really is getting late... I dig through my bag by the leg of the desk and pull out my waterskin.

"What's that?"

I grab a glass off the tray.

" It's my healing water."

Anna's brow furrows as I twist the top off the waterskin.

" Wait, how long have you been taking this?"

I start to pour it in the glass.

" For about two months now. I have a glass of it every night and I-"

Her hands shoot out and take the waterskin from my hands. The glass I started filling tips over and dumps out onto my dress.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

She cuts off my protest.

" Who gave this to you?!"

I glance at the girl confused, I lift an eyebrow.

" Hans did.. It's supposed to help with my injuries... Why?"

I try to reach for it again and Anna hops up out of the seat continuing to hold the waterskin out of my reach.

" Of course Hans gave you this stuff..."

I stand up annoyed.

" Give it back now. I need -"

She shakes her head.

" Nope! Whatever this stuff is it can't be good for you. Also.. I don't see any injuries!"

I look down at myself puzzled. It's true most of my bruises are gone but my left arm is still slightly sore, also my powers are still a problem. I sigh.

" Anna, just believe me when I say that I need it. I also promised Hans I would take it as usual. So please give it back."

She shakes her head edging towards the door.

" You know, I think I'll just hold on to this tonight.. Soo..Good night!"

Before I can stop her she's out the door with my water and I sigh setting up the now empty glass._ I guess I'm going to bed without it tonight..._


	13. Bitter-Sweet Chocolate

**Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna's POV

I peek in at my sister to see she is still sleeping. _Well, this is a first..._ I sneak closer to the bed and I can't help but stare. _She's smiling, Elsa is smiling!_ I cant help but grin, its my sister's real smile not the fake Hans' "sister" smile. As much as I don't want to, I quietly back out of the room and close the door. I need to sign some documents plus, I don't want her to wake up to see me being a creeper...

" Morning."

I jump forward slamming into Elsa's doors in surprise.

" Eep!..Kristoff!"

I turn to see Kristoff leaning on the opposite wall with his arms crossed. He watches me in amusement as I stomp over to him. He smiles.

" So I can assume the rumors are correct?"

I lift a finger to my lips with a frown.

" Sshhh! No one is supposed to know! And..Shes sleeping."

Kristoff looks concerned.

" Wait, Elsa the queen of early risers.. Is asleep?"

I nod as I grab his arm as I start running down the hall intent on showing him the waterskin, Parchment list, and the burlap sack.

" Yep. Which is really good since she has been having nightmares for months apparently. I also think it may have something to do with me taking her supposable ' Healing Water' that Hans gave her but, of course we wont know for sure till-"

Kristoff stops me looking confused.

" Hans? Whats he got to do with Elsa? Isn't she alright?"

I wave my hands around to help explain everything to the ice man.

" Elsa has amnesia and I think Hans brainwashed Her into thinking he's her brother, she also seems to think of me as the bad guy not Hans even though he's been making her terrified of him, and-"

I feel Kristoff's hands on my shoulders as he turns me around.

" Whoa Anna, take a breath. Why don't you explain everything..slower after you show me what you were talking about before, okay?"

I nod and pull him into the library.

Elsa's POV

I wake up to knocking at my door but to my surprise I don't jump.

Anna opens the door holding a tray.

" morning! Um, any bad dreams?"

I'm open my mouth to say 'of course' but I blink, because I didn't have any nightmares. A smile creeps onto my face and I look at Anna in wonder.

" No.. no I didn't!"

Anna grins even bigger and I sense relief in her voice.

" Really? That's good."

As she places the tray down on the desk, I climb out of bed and walk over feeling light as a feather. Anna plops down eating a bowl of fruit and I sit down to my bowl of rice porridge, I take a bite and frown. Something seems off about it, I take another bite and my frown deepens.

" What's wrong? Is it cold? Because if-"

I shake my head still staring at my porridge feeling troubled. It tastes..bland.

" No it's fine.. It just seems different.. That's all."

I can feel Anna watching me before hopping up and grabbing my arm, I look to see she's grinning excitedly as she drags me to the doors.

" Then let's get you some real breakfast!"

...

Anna's POV

I watch Elsa sit back away from the table looking relaxed and I think I also see some light in her blue eye. I can't help but giggle feeling amused.

" So how was that?"

The platinum blond smiles excitedly.

" It was perfect! I can't believe I've been missing out on all this."

I roll my eyes playfully.

" I told you! You like to eat this stuff almost as much as you love building snowmen!"

To my surprise, Elsa's happy face gives away to stricken look.

" S-snowmen? N-no, it's a time waster."

I stand up with my hands on my hips.

" Let me guess, Hans?"

Biting her lip she nods while avoiding my eyes. I puff my cheeks out then an idea pops in my head, I give a michevious smile. Elsa shrinks back in her chair looking puzzled at me.

" A-Anna?"

I run around to the other side of the banquet table and start dragging Elsa in her chair towards the door. Elsa seems to be struggling with deciding if it was better to jump off the chair or cling to it.

" W-What are you d-"

I push the door open with my back.

" Simple. We're going to build a snowman."

Elsa's POV

Anna drags me into the throne room and for some reason I feel a since of déjà vu. Anna shuts the doors behind us looking absolutely giddy. We ditched the chair in right outsider the banquet room and Anna insisted on dragging me the rest of the way. _This is crazy..._

" No it's not!"

I blink, I didn't mean to say it out loud. I wring my gloved hands nervously.

" Anna..I can't do that..my powers are too unstable. It only can be used to hurt people."

Anna shakes her head looking at me pleadingly.

" Just try, Elsa. Please..Just for me!"

I open my mouth to say no but nothing comes out and I close it again. For some reason the look alone she's giving me makes me want to tell her yes. _Is that her secret power?_ After a moment I sigh and slide off my left glove.

" Fine. Just one, but I can't promise it will look like one."

She squeals and dances around me as I take a deep breath. I picture a snowman in my mind as I focus my powers one one spot.

" Here we go..."

Slowly snow starts to form into a ball between Anna and myself. _Maybe I can do this.._. Suddenly the snow gains speed making the second and third balls of snow. Anna is grinning.

" See, I knew you could do it!..I think you can stop now..Elsa?"

I grit my teeth as ice starts coming out now. Anna steps closer to me.

" Elsa, I think that's good-Ahh!"

Anna touches my arm gently as she's talking just then a spike of ice comes shooting out aimed at the snowman. Anna jumps aside to avoid being hit and I force the glove back on and clutch it to my chest.

" I'm sorry Anna, I told you.. It can't be used for such things..only as a Weapon."

Anna says nothing as she has her back to me stating at the snowman. The snowman's body is out of disportional and the spike of ice has gone through him. I turn away ashamed. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I jump turning to see Anna looking at me with a smile.

" Let's try again.. Together."

I open my mouth but she cuts me off gently with desperation in her eyes.

" Please.."

Slowly she slides off my left glove again and I slam my eyes shut before I slowly start gathering power.

" Fine."

With that I start a gentle snow.

...

Anna's POV

The platinum blonde starts a snow fall and I smile. After enough snow falls, we start rolling it by hand to form the base. I pat it down smooth as Elsa starts gathering more snow for the second part. We set up and I turn to grab a handful of snow.

"How's this?"

I turn smiling eager to see Elsa but, behind Elsa is something that stops my heart and I gasp.

Elsa's POV

Anna and I place the second body piece on and I feel bold. So when the strawberry blond turns away to grab snow, I carefully use my powers to form a ball of snow. I study it to find its a little lumpy but I smile.

" How's this?"

Anna turns smiling but instantly her face falls,She gasps and I look at her confused. _Is my attempt really that bad..._ That's when I notice she's looking beyond me.

" And what are you two ladies up to?"

A chill goes down my back as My heart is thudding in my chest in panic. _No no no has it really been three days?! Please don't let it be.._I feel a gloved hand grab my right shoulder so tightly that I wince.I glance behind me to see Hans standing with his signature smirk as his eyes shift from Anna to me.

" It's nice to see you again, Elsa."

_And just like that, the two sisters' day went from sweet..to bitter..._

* * *

**Sorry guys, you have to know by now how much I love suspense. ;P**


	14. The Icy Betrayal

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews this past week and for being so patient. **

**Here it is.. The moment of finding out Elsa's loyalty! Anna or Hans?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Elsa's POV**_

I stare at Hans and I can feel the temperature drop.

" H-Hans! You're here.."

He nods glancing at Anna.

" I did promise I would come, didn't I?"

His eyes slide back to me and I panic. Anna is still here...

" Hans, I can explain-"

He releases my shoulder and pats it.

" Elsa it's okay, I know it's a big task. Your mission can still be accomplished, trust me."

Anna stomps closer looking angry at Hans.

" YOU! Get away from Elsa! You have some nerve showing up here. Whatever you are planing on doing to her-"

Hans chuckles darkly as he places his hand lightly back on my shoulder.

" I'm not here to do anything, Anna. Although..Elsa is..."

My heart catches in my throat as she stops and her eyes slide to me.

" Whadda you mean?

Hans frowns.

" Oh she didn't tell you? Elsa's going to freeze your heart."

Silence. Anna's eyes flit between Hans and myself.

" She wouldn't- I mean she's my sister and-"

Hans steps beside me gripping my shoulder and his smirk returning.

" Oh no Anna, I'm her brother so.. Elsa is mine. "

His hand tightens even more painfully on my shoulder at the word 'Mine' and I squirm slightly in discomfort. I glance over at him pleading but he's too busy staring at Anna to notice.

**_Anna's POV_**

Hans continues to stare at me smirking as he releases Elsa's shoulder and gestures to the throne room doors.

" Elsa, Why don't you go alert the council of their rightful ruler's arrival?"

I watch Elsa give a slight jump clearly not expecting to be sent away and nods vigorously before glancing at me nervously then stumbles to the doors quickly.

After she's gone and the doors quietly click shut, Hans' smirk disappears to a sneer and he tuts.

" the girl's clumsiness and slow reaction time is something I'm going to have to work on in the future."

I scowl at him.

" _That girl_ is my sister and She has great reflex time! Now get out, before I have you thrown in prison."

Hans scoffs and starts walking to circle me with his hands behind his back.

" Prison? Hah, I doubt it. With the current queen on my side, I can do whatever I want. Elsa will give me the throne happily and I will use her powers to dispose of anyone who objects."

My blood boils as I whip around to face him.

" is that why you did this? To use Elsa?!"

He smirks continuing his walk around me. I stop mu foot.

" You wont get away with this!"

He unsheathe his sword and I'm surprised to see its made of red ice. I notice The hilt is wrapped in leather as he spins it around slowly. Then I realize, it must be made of Elsa's ice. _But.. Why is it red?_ Hans seems pleased at my surprised face and sheathes his sword again.

" Oh Anna, I believe I already have. Elsa will freeze your heart again but this time.. There will be no one to unfreeze you."

I open my mouth to reply when one of The throne room doors opens slightly and Elsa timidly peeks in before inching inside a closing the door behind her quietly. She keeps her eyes down casted as she approaches almost as if she's afraid to make eye contact. I glance at Hans angrily, he made her like this. Elsa's voice lacks emotion as she speaks.

" The council has gathered and would like to see you.."

Hans nods and starts heading for the door.

" Good. Now Elsa?"

Hesitantly, She looks up at him and he continues with his eyes boring into hers.

" Freeze her heart while I'm gone okay?"

She winces but nods and Hans leaves slamming the doors behind him.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Its silent after Hans leaves and I feel stiff as I turn to Anna. _Maybe I can change Hans' mind..._ I look at the floor as I find my voice.

" Anna.. Do you hate Hans?"

Anna is quiet before answering with her voice sounding harsh.

"Well not before but I'm starting to."

I sigh.

" Then I'm sorry."

I stare at her for a moment before slowly raising my left hand trying to ignore the fact it's shaking. I work to avoid thinking about the throbbing in my head as it grows and as the burning in my chest deepens. I start to slowly gather power into my hand as images of Anna go through my head; _Anna_ perched on the edge of a desk while I sign documents, _Anna_ stuffing her face with chocolate and giving me a playful look as I scold her, _Anna_ knocking over two suits of armor in the foyer, _Anna_ tripping over a stack of books I'm studying, _Anna_ laughing with me as snow falls around us, _Anna,Anna,And more Anna_. I shake my head to clear it of these unknown images just to see Anna, **the real Anna** standing before me calmly as My palm starts to glow blue. I can just feel the power eager to be released, perhaps even eager to freeze someone's heart. Because maybe I am a monster...

The temperature of the room drops again and catch Anna starting to shiver. _Do it Elsa, come on..._ Frost emerges beneath me stretching out to the corners of the room. _Do you really want to disappoint Hans?_ More frost._ He is your brother.. He saved your life..Do it..._ I glare at Anna and aim my hand at her now ready to release.. when I realize something. My voice is shaky.

" I..I can't do it..."

_**Anna's POV**_

My eyes widen and For a moment I'm thinking I'm mishearing her.

" What?"

Elsa lowers her hand with her brow furrowed. She seems confused.

" I Can't."

Her voice has a hint of uncertainty as She stares at her hands. I take a step in her direction and her head snaps up to me.

" Go."

I stop.

" Huh?"

She aims both her hands to my right, and I jump as ice starts shooting from them. She doesn't look at me.

" You need to leave before my brother gets back. Go through the window, and run."

My shake my head.

" Leave? While you stay here with Hans? No way!"

Elsa stays focused on the ice as she frowns in concentration. I take another step closer to her.

" Your mission..This is what you've been afraid of failing this whole time right? We'll go together because if you stay here..."

My words tamper off as the ice takes form and my jaw drops at the realization of what it is. The ice is flows into legs and works its way up starting and stopping in just the right places to form a crystal person. I can't help but stare, the ice crystal person is me. It's me standing stillI take step towards it. _Was that what I looked like on the on the fjord a year ago..._

We both study it for a moment then she turns looking me in the eyes and I realize just how much she understands her decision, her eyes are filled with sadness and fear.

" Hans is my brother..I can't leave him."

I take another step towards her when I notice shes trembling. _I can't leave her, especially thinking this..._

_**Elsa's POV**_

Anna starts walking towards me but my eyes keep drifting to the ice sculpture. It frightens me for some reason.

I can't handle it anymore, Pressure started building inside my chest as I started that ice sculpture and it has only grown. I dont know why but the details of the ice sculpture just came naturally to me and I feel sick.

" Elsa, Hans isn't your-"

The pressure inside is growing._ I need to get her out, now..._ I give Anna a stern look. I lift both my arms sending a arctic gust towards her.

" No, I said..GO!"

The icy wind is strong enough to blast Anna out the open window and she disappears. Finally I find I cant hold in the power anymore and ice and snow is released in all directions uncontrollably. After a few minutes, I sink to my knees breathing heavy as a light snow falls around me. I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my arm. For a moment I think its Anna and I look up to find Hans. He nods to the ice statue looking pleased and to my great relief that it survived my power surge.

" Well done Elsa, Father and Mother would be proud."

His grip tightens on my arm and drags me up.

" You need rest.. Lets get you to bed with a nice glass of healing water."

I frown slightly but I'm too exhausted to disagree, so I just nod as he leads me out of the room. I risk a glance back at the open window.

_Get away Anna, far away and be safe..._

* * *

**_Please don't hate me... Xp_**


	15. The Perfect Plan

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Thanks for being patient, I told myself wasn't going to post this till I wrote two new lion king chapters but since Halloween is upon us, I thought I would break and just do it after one chapter. Xp**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and please enjoy this not-so-halloween chapter!**

* * *

_**Hans' POV**_

I stand up from my chair and exit the study, _MY_ study deciding I'll take a break To stroll around the castle _MY_ castle. After I saw the council yesterday it was agreed upon me having a private coronation in a couple weeks. I sent out invites before I got here to a select few kingdoms since I do have to have others bare witness in order for it to be valid. Plus this will serve as a way to make more trade partners, I can always use more supporters. Even though the council seemed practically desperate for a solid ruler, I know the people themselves wouldn't be so willing. _So let them continue to think the Witch is still in charge..._ I stop in front of Elsa's doors and I test the knobs pleased it's still locked tight. I pull out the key for it in from my jacket and finger it. One of the first things I did was replace Elsa's door with one where the lock is on the outside, I can't have the ex-queen walking about. Even though she's loyal enough to me and I made sure she fears me, I know she's smart enough to figure things out if given freedom. _Which is why I convinced her she can't read..._ I nod to a guard as he walk by. I will admit, I was a little worried letting her go for three day could mess everything up but I still held confidence in the lessons I instilled in her. But I certainly didn't squander my three days, now I have a steady supply of 'Healing water' along with new guards truly loyal to me. I think about when I put Elsa in her room.

...

_As we walk from the banquet hall, Elsa walks respectively a few steps behind me staring at the ground. I glance back at her with a smirk._

_" Did you enjoy dinner, sister?"_

_Her head snaps up surprised I spoke to her._

_" Oh! Umm I-I did..Thank you."_

_She looks apprehensive._

_" Did.. Did you enjoy dinner, Hans?"_

_I nod as we turn the corner._

_" Yes I did. It feels good to be home, the southern isles were certainly lacking something."_

_I stop walking and motion to the doors Before us._

_" Here we are."_

_Elsa frown and glances around nervously wringing her ever-gloved hands._

_" Brother, this isn't the right room, it has a white door with snowflakes and-"_

_I pull out a key shoving it into the lock, i glance back at the platinum blonde with a sympathetic smile._

_" I had the doors switched out earlier. This is one father had made ages ago. You probably don't remember, but we did replace it with the white doors after our parents died."_

_I walk in as Elsa still stands right outside it pensive._

_" oh..S-so why is it back?"_

_I give her a fake look of surprise mixed with guilt, and walk over grabbing her hand and pulling her inside gently as I speak soothingly._

_" I'm sorry Elsa, but it's for your protection. The people haven't been convinced yet that you are innocent. Trust me, I will do everything in my power to make the people understand that you, my sister is not a monster. Okay?"_

_I stare into her eyes just daring her to defy me, finally her shoulders drop and she looks at the floor nodding. I give her shoulder a squeeze then back out of the room._

_" Good, Make sure to drink your healing water on the desk and good night."_

_With that I work to contain a smile as I watch the girl's face has a look of defeat, and I shut the doors. I insert the key into the lock and finally release the grin when I hear the resounding 'Click', trapping the only girl left who could defy me now at my mercy._

_..._

I continue walking as I casually slip the key in my pocket. _It's where she belongs anyway..._ I smirk as I turn down another hall. I did my research on her so I knew of her isolation before showing here for revenge, her parents' Greatest mistake will become one of my greatest assets. Even without her memories I know being isolated is already deeply imbedded in her mind.

I open the doors to the private gardens with a steady pace since I know exactly where I want to go. _Now I can take Elsa out for my uses and put her away when I'm not..._ I Stop walking to study the new decorations. _And there isn't anyone to stop me now..._ I chuckle as I turn to walk back to my study leaving the frozen pest-of a-girl statue behind.

**_..._**

**_Anna's POV_**

"Anna... Wakey, wakey snowcones and ice flakeys"

I wake up to find Olaf standing over me grinning when he sees im awake.

" Good morning sleepyhead!"

I sit up trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes mumbling.

" Olaf?... What's a... snowcone?"

The snowman gives a strange shrug as he starts digging in a bag nearby.

" No idea, I think it was some rejected idea Elsa had. Here you go, you need to eat."

I find a carrot in my hands and I look at the snowaman confused.

" Umm..thanks? Did.. Kristoff put you up to this? And why..."

My voice trails off as I notice my surroundings of hay and wood. The smelly scent wakes me up fully and I frown.

" Olaf, why are we in a barn?"

Before Olaf can respond, the door to my right bursts open to reveal Kristoff. He looks relived to see me as Sven comes in trying to make a beeline to lick my face. Kristoff nudges the reindeer's snout away as he scans my face.

" I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake up."

He crouches by my side.

" How you feeling?"

I shift slightly on the hay pile im laying on right now and notice my head is throbbing.

" I'm fine Kristoff, but why are we here at Oaken's?"

Kristoff fiddles with his gloves.

" Well.. After Elsa-"

I shoot up at her name and the events that happened in the throne room.

" Elsa-Hans-Ice everywhere! I have to go back!"

I try to push by the ice man and the snowman but they push me back into the hay. Kristoff rubs the back of his head.

" I'm sorry Anna, but it doesn't seem like she wants you there. And I don't trust that Hans guy. When I was looking for you, I overheard Elsa telling the council she was stepping down as queen because she believes Hans is more fit to rule."

I settle back into the hay feeling exhausted despite me just waking up.

" Why were you looking for me?"

Kristoff shakes his head and scratches Sven's.

" Not important right now, We need to get you away from Arendelle."

Before I can protest, Olaf nods stepping forward.

" Yea and I was walking when I heard Elsa shout 'Go' loudly and you came shooting out the window above my head. So naturally, I caught you then Kristoff and Sven found us and we decided to take you away to keep you safe."

I frown at them shaking my head.

" No, you two are missing the big picture! Elsa wasnt trying to get rid of me she's trying to protect me. After we talked in the library, I went and grabbed Elsa's boring bland rice porridge from the kitchen then I..."

I Go on explaining my morning with Elsa and how Hans just showed like he owned the place. Olaf's smile only grows when I get to the part of my sister telling me to go. And Kristoff nods understandingly when I explain my icy look alike and finally being blasted from the room where I promptly landed on Olaf resulting in me bumping my head. I take a breath and give a small smile.

" .. So that's how all this happened, now tell me why you were looking for me."

Kristoff starts digging in his sack.

" The flower."

I feel confused.

" what flower?"

Kristoff rolls his eyes.

" the one you guys found under Elsa's horse's hoof. I mentioned the flower to Kai and he had some interesting information about it."

I perk up.

" Really? Like what?"

Kristoff smiles knowingly.

" Like the fact its imported from some far off kingdom and can only be found in one place around here."

He pulls out a map and points on it to a valley deep in the mountains opposite of where we are now.

" Your families' vacation spot."

* * *

**Sorry, no Elsa POV this time. ( trust me i was bummed too) But I figured the villain of our story should at least get this much considering the time of year it is.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
